


You´ll Be In My Heart

by littlepixielou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hybrid AU, M/M, Romance, kitten!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepixielou/pseuds/littlepixielou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Mythical creature hunter, the best in the business. He was just supposed to do his job and then move on with his life as he always did. But then Louis came along. The boy who is half kitten, doesn´t talk and that only trusts Harry. Will Harry be able to do his job or will he have to break some rules to be able to get what he wants? He wants Louis, the kitten hybrid who can´t get a word out but still Louis has never felt more understood in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys will like this and I am grateful for any kind of feedback. Thanks for reading. xxx

Harry was a hunter and a bloody good one as well. Harry didn´t get nervous before a mission, it just wasn´t in his nature. He had been on so many missions that they just didn´t affect him anymore. Many people would think he would at least be a little scared or nervous but he wasn´t, he never was. Harry wasn´t a normal hunter, he didn´t go out in the woods to shoot some deer. No Harry was a mythical creature hunter. He went out to all kind of places to search for and to catch all kind of different things. Vampires, werewolves, hybrids, you name it Harry had caught it. He was the best in the business and everybody knew it. Whatever Harry´s boss told him to find and bring back he did, no matter how unusual the thing was.

Some might say Harry lacked of conscience and that he was a bit on the cold side but the ones close to Harry knew better. Sure Harry liked his job, he got a lot of money for every creature he captured and people respected him for what he did for a living. What Harry didn´t like was what happened to the creatures after Harry had brought them to Simon, the boss and founder of the hunter academy. After Simon had examined the creature they got sold to some ridiculously rich person who made them their personal slaves. The ones that no one wanted to buy got killed, it was as simple as that. Harry felt bad for them, he really did but what could he do? That was just how things worked. Harry wouldn´t quit, he loved his job too much to do that. He loved the rush he got from going to strange and dangerous places to find some creature that had been spotted in the area. And the creatures didn´t really mean anything to Harry so why quit the job he was so incredibly good at? That would be foolish of him. And really, what was the worst thing that could happen? It wasn´t as if he would suddenly start to care about the things he had to hunt down every day. That was just ridiculous.

It was just a normal Sunday afternoon when Harry got the call. He was sprawled out on the sofa in his living room staring blankly at the TV when his ringtone suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

“Yeah?” Harry mumbled into the phone as he switched the channel on the TV.

“Harry.” A deep voice said and Harry immediately sat up in the sofa.

“Simon, what a lovely surprise.”

“Skip the smooth talk Styles I´ve got a job for you.” Simon answered and Harry perked up at once.

“What is it?” He asked as he got up from the sofa with a small grin playing on his lips.

“I can´t discuss it on the phone, come to my office as soon as you can and we´ll discuss it further.” And with that Simon ended the call. Harry stared at the phone in surprise and slight confusion. What was all that about? It had to be something very important if Simon couldn´t even discuss it over the phone, Harry thought as he made his way over to the academy.

The academy was the biggest building in the city and the whole thing was surrounded by a tall electric fence in case one of the creatures escaped. It had happened a few times in the past but they never got too far before Harry had caught up to them again. Harry wasn´t one to boast, but he couldn´t help but to wonder what the academy would do without him. When he stepped inside the building he said his usual “hello” to Danielle who worked at the front desk and then he got inside the lift. He had known Danielle since he was 15 years old and he loved her like a sister. People used to think that they were dating until they found out that Harry was indeed gay. No one cared or had a problem with his sexuality, things like that hadn´t occurred in several years and for that Harry was really glad for.

Simon´s office was at the top of the building and he had made sure that his office was as far away from where they kept the creatures as possible. Harry knocked on the door once before he entered and Simon looked up from where he was sitting behind his desk.

“Harry! That was quick, lock the door behind you before you take a seat please.” Simon said as he nodded towards the door and Harry stared at him in confusion. Simon never locked his door especially not when he was just going to talk to Harry. He took a seat in his usual chair and waited for Simon to say something.

“You look confused, I take it as you want to know the reason behind all this secrecy?” Simon said with raised eyebrows and Harry nodded.

“Well, as I said I´ve got a job for you and this will probably be the most important job of your entire career.” Harry´s eyes widened at Simon´s words and he sat up a bit straighter in the chair.

“Now hear me out, even though this will be the most well paid job ever it will also be highly dangerous and the most risk full.” Harry stared at him as Simon leaned back while watching him with searching eyes.

“Now I don’t expect you to say yes at once but…”

“I´ll do it.” Harry exclaimed before Simon even got the chance to finish and he grinned.

“That´s my boy, I knew you wouldn´t back down. Now you won´t do this alone, I´ll send Carter and Logan with you because it´s too dangerous for you to do it alone.” Simon explained and Harry pulled a face.

“I know you hate working with other people Harry but it´s for your own good. I´ve talked to both Logan and Carter and explained the situation to them, they will go with you but I asked them to stay behind a bit so they won´t get in your way. They will just be behind you in case something goes wrong.” Harry stared at him with a blank face and Simon sighed.

“Don´t look at me like that, it will be worth it in the end, just think of how much money we´re gonna earn off of this.”

“Okay fine, they can go with me. Where are we going?” Harry asked and Simon pulled up some papers from a drawer.

“I don´t like sending my hunters there but you´re the most qualified person I got so I know you´ll be able to handle it. You´re going to the highway woods, just outside of town.” Simon said and Harry´s eyes widened.

“The highway woods? But that´s a high risk area.”

“I know, that´s why I´m sending you. Now if you don´t think you can handle it I completely understand and…”

“Oh I can handle it, don´t worry Simon. When are we taking off then?” He asked as he got up from the chair.

“Well as soon as you´re ready of course, I don´t wanna waste any time. Just go downstairs and I´ll call on Carter and Logan.” Simon answered as he grinned at Harry.  
“Great, oh and Simon? What kind of creature is it?” Harry asked with his hand on the door handle.

“Oh you´ll know when you see it, it´s the only creature in the area. I don´t think it´s very dangerous, it´s the people who´s got him you should be worried about.” Simon said and with that he ushered Harry out the door.

Harry had never been in the Highway woods before but he had to say he hadn´t really been missing out on very much. The trees were old and the grass was moist and a very dark colour. The whole area was almost swamp like. The only good thing was that everything was so moist that they barely made any sound when they walked. Except for Carter who was just as graceful as an elephant. It wasn´t like Harry didn´t like Logan or Carter it was just that, he worked alone and both of them just held Harry back. And right now they were getting on his nerves.

“What do you think it is Carter?”

“No idea, I hope it´s nothing big or something too aggressive.”

“It probably is though. I mean why would they keep him out here if he wasn´t dangerous and you saw the look on Simon´s face when he said goodbye to us didn´t you?”

“Yeah, he looked like he would never see us again. What if…”

“If neither of you don´t shut up right now I´m gonna make sure he´ll never see you again.” Harry hissed and both of them fell silent.

“I am trying to listen where they are and you two blabbering behind my back isn´t exactly helping.” Harry didn´t get an answer so he just rolled his eyes and started to walk again.

When he was about to give up and turn around again he spotted something behind some trees.

“Is that what I think it is?” He whispered and he felt the two people behind him shift.

“It looks like a house.” Carter breathed.

“A very old house.” Harry grinned at how scared both of them sounded and took a step closer.

“You know what that means?” He asked but he didn´t wait for an answer.

“It means we have found our creature.”

The house had to be over 200 years old because it looked like it could barely stand. Every window was covered up with what looked like some kind of black fabric so Harry couldn´t tell what it looked like on the inside.

“Do you think the door is locked?” Carter asked over Harry´s shoulder and Harry´s eyes narrowed as he stared at the run down door.

“I don´t think so, they probably think that no one would ever find them so why lock the door?” Harry said as he started to move towards the house.

“Wait, shouldn´t we at least have some kind of plan? I mean are we just gonna go in there?” Logan asked behind him and Harry sighed.

“Yeah we are, if I´m right which I for the most of the time is there are only gonna be about three people in there and the creature. We can handle that easily, the creature is gonna be locked up or something of the sort so don´t worry about that.” Harry whispered as he put a hand on the door handle. He heard how one of them swallowed behind him and he grinned. The door was indeed unlocked and Harry took a deep breath before he pulled the door open with probably more force than needed. It was now or never.

Harry panted heavily as he looked around the big room. The house only consisted of one big room and there weren´t many furniture’s in there. Everything was covered in dust and the air smelled like smoke and alcohol. Like Harry had said there had only been three middle aged men inside who they had taken care of pretty fast. Two of the men were already dead on the floor and the third was out cold. This had gone easy, almost too easy.

“Well that was easy!” Carted exclaimed and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well we´re not done yet, you two can go and find the creature while I take care of this one.” Harry said as he poked the man who was out cold with his foot.

“How are we supposed to find it?” Logan whined and Harry sighed.

“It´s easy, the creature isn´t in here and there´s only one more door in here so I´m guessing it´s behind that door.”

“Oh, yeah… you´re probably right.” Carter mumbled and they started to walk towards the door. Harry sighed in frustration as he turned around and bent down to snap the man’s neck, they couldn´t leave anyone alive. That was rule number one.

“Ow! That bastard bit me!” Harry straightened up at the sound of Carters yell and seconds later he came running out the door with Logan behind him.

“Look what that bloody bastard did!” He exclaimed as he showed him his finger. Harry´s eyes narrowed as he stared at the two small drops of blood that was leaking out and he scoffed.

“Oh please, you can barely see it! Don´t be such a pussy Carter!” Harry laughed and he frowned.

“But it hurts.”

“Oh come on what are you, five? Get out of my way and I´ll deal with it.” Harry snapped as he pushed his way through them and walked up to the door. He was surprised to see that the door led to another room. The room was tiny and very dark and so much dirtier. The only thing in the room was a thin dirty mattress which laid on the floor and on that mattress was their creature.

At first glance you could almost think it was a normal human but when Harry took a step closer he noticed what was different. Two pointy ears stuck out on top of the creature´s head behind the chocolate brown hair, covered in fur in almost the same colour. A tall furry tail was poking out from behind the shaking form and Harry sucked in a breath. It was a cat hybrid. Harry had never ever, in all his years as a hunter seen a cat hybrid. They were really rare and if Harry knew his history right this one right here was the only male left. So that’s why Simon had been so secretive and on edge about the whole thing. Harry blinked a couple of times in pure amazement before he returned his gaze towards the hybrid. It´s whole body was shaking and it pressed itself against the wall, both tail and ears twitching in fear. Harry crouched as carefully and quietly as he could in front of it and he heard a small whimpering noise. Sharp nails where digging into the mattress and Harry bit his lip.

“Hey don´t worry, we´re not gonna hurt you.” He said in a soft voice and one of the ears twitched slightly.

“Could you look up for a second?” He asked and he heard someone scoff behind him.

“Do you really think it understands English?” Logan asked in a loud obnoxious voice and the creature backed away further. Harry growled in annoyance as he turned to face the two idiots behind him.

“Yes I do actually, now things would be so much easier if both of you could shut the hell up and let me do my job.” He spat and then he turned around again.

“You understand me right? You´re probably smarter that those two idiots, could you just look up for a second please?” He asked and at first he didn´t think it would listen but then he saw how the head slowly started to turn towards him. Big, bright blue, terrified eyes stared up at him and Harry sucked in a breath. He was beautiful. The plump pink lips were shaking slightly and the tiny nose was twitching as he stared up at Harry.

“Hey.” He breathed and he saw how it´s eyes widened a little bit.

“I promise I´m not here to hurt you okay? Trust me, I´m here to take you away from this awful place.” Harry whispered and the hybrid´s ears twitched as he shifted slightly. Harry carefully lifted his right hand and slowly reached out towards the now once again shaking hybrid.

“Shh, it´s okay. Relax sweetheart, I´ll be careful I promise.” He cooed softy as he brought his hand closer. When his hand finally made contact with the hybrids hair it flinched slightly but stayed where it was. Harry stroked the soft hair carefully and slowly made his way towards the ears. The hybrid flinched once again as Harry stroked slowly over the soft ears and Harry´s eyes widened a bit in awe. His hand continued to travel further down behind one of the ears and when he used his nails to lightly scratch behind it a low purring noise erupted from the hybrids chest. Harry stared in awe at the hybrid as it visibly relaxed and leaned it´s head against Harry´s hand while still purring lowly.

“Damn, it really is a bloody cat.” He heard Logan say behind him and Harry had to hold back from not saying anything too insulting.

“How the hell did you do that? Every time we tried to even get close to him he would just hiss and bite us!” Carter exclaimed and Harry frowned slightly.

“I don´t know really… I guess he likes me.” He mumbled as he stared down at the purring creature.

“Yeah well now that we got our creature can we get the hell outta here? This place is creeping me out and I´m starving and in desperate need of my own bed.” Logan whined and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Yeah let´s go, I don´t want to stay here too long either. In case there´s more people out here. Let´s remember we´re not the only ones who know he exists and where he might be, I´m not gonna risk it. He´s too important and I think he´s been through enough violence for his entire life.” Harry mumbled as he stared at a fresh cut on the hybrids left cheek.

“You will never have to go through that again, I promise.” He murmured so that only the hybrid would hear him. The purring stopped and when blue eyes shot open to stare at him he could only stare back, still no idea what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here´s part 2, hopefully it´s a bit better than the first part. Thanks for reading. xxx

Getting the hybrid to go with them turned out to be much easier than they had thought it would be. After some more reassuring and ear scratching from Harry the hybrid seemed more than happy to come with them. It hesitated a bit when they were about to step into the car but once Harry had got inside the vehicle the hybrid had crawled in beside him, a nervous look on its face as it looked around.

“Relax, we´re not gonna hurt you just like I said ok? And no one else will either.” The hybrid looked up at the sound of Harry speaking and it tilted its head to the side, as if to say why?

“We´re not like them ok? I am nothing like those men and I´m not gonna let anyone like that near you ever again, you understand?” Harry said as his eyes locked with clear blue ones and the hybrid blinked.

“Could you get any softer Styles?” Carter called from the driver seat and the hybrid immediately shrunk back at the sound of the loud voice.

“Oh shut up you!” Harry snapped as he leaned back in his seat and stared out the window. After a while he heard a small sigh and he turned his head to the right only to see that the hybrid had curled up in his seat, eyes closed and head resting against the window. A small smile appeared on Harry lips as the hybrids nose twitched as a strand of slightly too long hair fell into his face. Now that he wasn´t paying attention Harry took his time to take in the hybrids appearance. 

The hybrid was only wearing a pair of black boxers and a too big t-shirt so he could pretty much see everything. The hybrids tanned skin was dirty and what Harry could see his thighs and arms were covered in bruises. There were some suspicious looking marks around his wrists and ankles and Harry realized to his horror that they were rope marks. The hybrids hair was in desperate need of a haircut and his nails needed some serious work. The cut on his cheek Harry guessed was made with a knife Harry´s eyes moved further down and froze when he saw the hybrids neck. A mark. Exactly like the ones on his wrists and ankles. Stretching all around the hybrids neck. Harry swallowed hard, what had those monsters done to him? How could they treat such an innocent creature like that? It made him sick just thinking about all the things they could have done to the hybrid. 

Harry halted his scrutiny when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him and he quickly looked up. The hybrid with his eyes now open, stared at him with big scared eyes and Harry bit his lip. Without breaking its stare the hybrid curled up further into himself and wrapped his tail around his feet, as if to make himself smaller. Harry frowned and his fingers twitched because god he really wanted to just gather him up in his arms and never let go, but he couldn´t do that. He couldn´t get attached. They would arrive at the academy, Simon would take a look at him and once the hybrid was in perfect condition he would be sold to some rich asshole and then that would be it. Harry would never see the hybrid again, he would go back to capturing not so very exciting creatures and he would not get attached. Nope not attached, not at all. Harry once again looked at the hybrid who was still staring at him, now his gaze a bit more curious than scared. It tilted its head to the side when Harry just kept staring at him without saying anything and Harry had to hold back a smile at how adorable it was. Harry stopped his train of thought and threw his head back and groaned. Nope, still not a bit attached.

When they arrived at the academy the hybrid immediately started shaking as it stared up at the massive electric fence. Harry sighed as he looked away, he had a feeling this would not be easy. When the guard had opened the gate for them they parked in their usual spot and Harry bit his lip as he turned towards the hybrid.

“Okay so we´re gonna go inside this building but I promise you´ve got nothing to worry about. You understand?” He said softly and the hybrid stared at him.

“Oh come on, let´s go! He´s coming with us no matter if he wants to or not!” Logan exclaimed as he got out of the car and the hybrid flinched. Harry sighed heavily as he got out of the car as well and walked around the car to open the hybrids door. The hybrid eyed him suspiciously and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Come on, I promise nothing bad will happen to you.” After a few minutes the hybrid carefully stepped outside on wobbly legs and Harry smiled proudly.

“There you go, that wasn´t so bad now was it?” He said and the hybrid looked up at him, eyes full of questions. The hybrid carefully took a step forward but when he was about to take another one his knees gave out. Just before he would have hit the ground Harry managed to wrap his arms around the hybrids waist and pull him upright.

“Hey, take it easy okay.” He said and the hybrid stared up at him with big scared eyes before he quickly pulled away from Harry´s grasp.

“You haven´t stood upright in a while now have you?” Harry asked in a low voice and the hybrid looked down at its feet, that was answer enough.

Once they started to walk towards the building Harry kept a hand on the hybrids shoulder the whole time, just in case he would fall again. When they got inside the hybrid started to tremble again and Harry carefully stroked its shoulder with his thumb. Danielle looked up from her desk and her eyes widened when she saw them.

“Harry! You´re already back?!” She exclaimed and Harry grinned.

“Don´t sound so surprised Danielle, you know how I work. This was not any harder than the rest of them.” He said and her eyes shifted towards the hybrid.

“Oh you poor baby! Look at you, that´s horrible! What happened to you?” She asked as her eyes remained glued to the hybrid.

“We don´t know yet, but I´m sure he´ll be fine once Simon has had a look at him.” He said and Danielle swallowed thickly as she nodded.

“I´ll call him to let him know you´re back, he´ll meet you in the usual room.” Danielle said as she picked up the phone.

“Thanks Dani.” Harry said and then he nudged the hybrid slightly so that he would start moving again. They got into the lift and when it started to move the hybrid shifted a bit closer to Harry. When they finally arrived at the third floor they stepped out of the lift and started walking to the right. The corridor wasn´t very wide and Harry always wondered why, it wasn´t like they didn’t have room for bigger rooms. He was lucky he wasn´t claustrophobic, Harry thought with a smirk. He stopped in front of the big black door he had gone through so many times and he heard a small whimper next to him.

“Hey it´s okay, we´re just gonna go in there ok? It´s nothing to be afraid of, it´s just like a normal living room just a bit bigger.” Harry explained softly and the hybrid bit his lip as it shifted slightly.

“Come on, let´s go. I´ll be right by your side all the time, I promise.” The hybrid gave a small nod with his eyes glued to the floor and Harry opened the door. He hadn´t lied when he said the room was like a living room, it almost was. There were three big red sofas with white fluffy carpets on the floor. The room was brightly lit and the walls painted in a calming beige colour. The room was meant to calm the creatures and make them feel comfortable, after all this was the room where the examination happened. Just when Harry was about to say something the door opened and the hybrid pressed closer. Simon walked into the room a solemn look on his face and Harry took a step forward.

“Harry! I didn´t think you´d be back this fast, I take it as the mission went well then?!” Simon exclaimed and Harry nodded.

“It did.”

“Excellent, now let me see him!” Simon said and Harry swallowed as he stepped aside. The hybrid shrunk back a bit as it stared at Simon with scared eyes and Harry could see how it started to shake. Simon walked closer and his eyes widened slightly.

“I didn´t think he would be in such a bad condition.” Simon mumbled as he walked in circles around the hybrid who kept his eyes on the floor.

“Has he said anything?” He asked as he looked up at Harry.

“No, not a word. He understands us though and he can nod.” Harry said and Simon hummed. Simon reached out to touch the hybrid and it immediately stumbled back, a low whimper escaping its throat. Simon looked at him with raised eyebrows and Harry sighed.

“He doesn´t want people touching him, he´s pretty shaken up.”

“I see, well we´ll have to do something about that. But we´ll have to look at his injuries first.” Simon said and Harry nodded.

“Well Harry as usual you´ve done a great job, I´m proud of you. You can go home for the day, you look like you need some rest. We´ll take over from here and you´ll get the money first thing tomorrow morning.” Simon said as he smiled at him and Harry swallowed.

“Thanks Si, I´ll just go then…” He trailed off as he glanced at the hybrid that looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Harry bit his lip as he slowly started to walk towards the door and in the corner of his eyes he saw how the hybrid started to take a step towards him.

“Oh no you don´t.” Simon said as he grabbed the hybrids wrist and pulled him back. The hybrid hissed in pain as it stared up at Simon fear evident in its eyes and Harry frowned.

“Just go Harry, I´ll handle him.” Simon said as the hybrid tried to get out of his grip. Harry put his hand on the door handle his eyes still on the struggling hybrid and when he pulled the door open the hybrids head snapped up. Harry saw how tears welled up in those incredibly blue eyes and a small whine reached his ears. The hybrid started to struggle further, trying to get closer to Harry who stood dumbstruck at the doorway. Simon grunted as he grabbed the hybrids other wrist and started to drag him further away.

“Go Harry, I can handle him. You´re just making it worse by staying.” Simon said and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Green eyes met blue and he was once again frozen by the door. The hybrids eyes were pleading and Harry swallowed hard as he looked away. He had to leave, now. If he didn´t he would end up doing something incredibly stupid. So he turned around as fast as he could and walked out of the room, the increasing whining ringing in his ears.

Days passed and Harry never saw the hybrid again. He knew that the hybrid was still at the academy of course but that was it, he didn´t need to know anything more. He had done his job, he had other creatures to catch. He moved on, sure he would be lying if he said he didn´t think about the hybrid from time to time but he tried desperately to distract himself from the thoughts of clear blue eyes filled with tears and sadness. As long as he had something to do and was kept occupied the thoughts didn´t enter his head, that´s why when his day off came around Harry didn´t know what to do with himself. He was lying on his sofa staring up at the ceiling, trying to think about everything but the hybrid. So far it hadn´t gone so well. He just couldn´t get him out of his head. He knew it was stupid of him to get so attached. He was a hunter for Christ sakes, he shouldn´t be thinking about a bloody cat hybrid. He was probably sold already anyway, to some rich, stuck up middle aged man who would treat the hybrid as a pet. Like an animal. That was what most of the buyers did. It sickened Harry, they weren´t pets. They had real feelings and most of them were probably smarter than their owners.

Harry snorted at the thought as he sat up in the sofa and just as he was about to get up his phone rang. He glanced at the clock as he picked up his phone and he frowned, it was long after midnight. Who would call him this late?

“Hello?” He answered.

“Harry! Thank god you answered!” He heard Simon say on the other end and he frowned.

“Simon? What´s the matter? Did something happen at the academy?!” He asked, a bit of panic in his voice as he stood up from the sofa.

“No, everything is perfectly fine. Well not everything though…” Simon trailed off.

“What?!”

“Harry the reason I´m calling you this late and on your free day is that well we need your help. We have tried to solve it ourselves but nothing is working so you´re our last hope.” Simon said and Harry swallowed.

“What is it?”

“Um do you think you can come over to the academy and see for yourself? It´s quite urgent.”

“O-of course, I´ll be right there.” Harry stuttered as he walked out of his flat and locked the door.

“Great, just hurry ok?”

“Yeah, I´ll hurry.” He said and with that he hung up and got in the car.

His thoughts were spinning as he drove to the academy. What did Simon need help with that was this urgent? He hoped it wasn´t anything to serious but it probably was. When he walked into the building Simon was waiting for him at the front desk, a grim look on his face.

“Thank you for coming Harry.” He said as they started to walk towards the lift and Harry nodded.

“Of course Simon, you know I´m always willing to help.” Simon nodded as he pressed the button who led to floor 1 and Harry frowned.

“We´re going down?” He asked.

“Yes.” Simon answered without looking up and Harry bit his lip. That was where they kept the creatures. Harry had only been there two times before and it wasn´t a very nice place he had to admit. When the lift stopped Harry took a deep breath and followed Simon out. Floor 1 was basically just a huge corridor with pretty small “cells” on both sides all the way to the other end of the room. As they walked through the corridor every creature growled as they saw Harry and some even started to claw at the bars. Harry didn´t blame them, after all he was the one who put them there.

“So Harry, I guess you´re wondering why I called you in the middle of the night when I could have asked someone who is working tonight for help?” Simon said and Harry nodded.

“Yeah..”

“Well, do you remember that cat hybrid you caught a few weeks ago?” He asked and Harry froze.

“Y-yeah… what about him?” Harry managed to ask but not without his voice cracking. Simon glanced at him before he turned left and said.

“Well we haven´t been able to sell him yet, we managed to heal all his wounds but he isn´t getting better. In fact he is getting worse.” Simon said in a hard voice and Harry stared at him.

“W-what? Why, what´s wrong with him?”

“He isn´t eating, he refuses to. He doesn´t drink and he almost never sleeps, he doesn’t move either and it´s starting to worry us. If he keeps this up he won´t survive much longer and we can´t afford to lose the only male of his kind.” Simon said and Harry stared at him.

“But… but what do you want me to do?”

“We have tried everything Harry, almost everyone here has tried to talk some sense into him but no one can get close enough to really talk to him. I know he trusts you Harry. I saw it when you came here with him, you´re the only one who has been able to touch him without using force.” Simon said and Harry frowned. So they had touched him against his will? Harry had to bite his tongue not to say anything about it and Simon sighed.

“Just try and talk to him, get him to drink or eat something. Make him understand that if he keeps doing this he will die in a matter of days.” Harry swallowed hard as he nodded and Simon smiled slightly.

“He´s in here.” He nodded towards a solitary cell in the right corner and Harry took a deep breath. He stepped towards the cell and he let out a gasp when he looked inside the cell. Even though the hybrid looked better than the last time Harry saw him he still didn´t look any healthier.

The cuts were healed and the bruises were starting to fade, the marks around his ankles, wrists and neck were almost gone and that made Harry feel oddly reviled. They had cut the hybrids hair as well so now it was shorter, his slightly tousled fringe swept across his forehead. At first glance you would say that the hybrid looked good, beautiful even but once you took a step closer that image shattered. The hybrid was sitting on a bed in the corner of the cell in a curled up position, his arms and tail wrapped around himself. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had gotten a lot skinnier since Harry last saw him. The hybrid was only wearing a pair of white boxers so Harry could easily see all the ribs poking out, the prominent hipbones and the sharp collarbones. Simon was right, the hybrid was dying and Harry had to do something. Now.

“Can I go inside?” Harry asked lowly and Simon nodded.

“Yeah, I´ll unlock the door and then I´ll lever you two alone. It might be easier that way.” Harry nodded and Simon typed in the code that would unlock the door.

“Just press the red button if you need help or there is any kind of problem ok?”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry muttered and Simon stepped aside so that Harry could step inside the cell. He closed the door behind him and seconds later he heard Simon´s footsteps disappear down the corridor.

Harry took a deep breath as he turned towards the bed and then he carefully took a step forward. When he didn´t get any reaction from the hybrid he took another step and then another until he was right by the bed. He exhaled slowly as he carefully sat down on the bed and the hybrids head snapped up. Harry sucked in a breath as those big blue eyes that had haunted him for weeks once again stared into his green eyes and this time he could only see sadness in them with a tiny glimmer of hope if you looked closely.

“Hey.” Harry breathed and the hybrid blinked a couple of times.

“You remember me right? I don´t think I got the chance to introduce myself last time but I´m Harry anyways. Harry Styles, um… do you have a name?” Harry asked softly as he looked up at the hybrid who was staring at him curiously. A few minutes later the hybrid nodded slightly and Harry beamed.

“You do? What is it then?” The hybrid seemed to struggle for a while and then one of his ears twitched as he sat up straighter on the bed. It nodded towards its own neck and that´s when Harry noticed the necklace that was hanging there.

“Can I see?” Harry asked as he carefully reached out towards it and the hybrid nodded. It was a dog tag necklace ironically enough, every creature at the academy got one so that people would know where they belonged to. Every necklace had a different serial number and the hybrids was 155204, next to it was the date of birth 24/12 1991. So the hybrid was older than Harry, he would never had guessed that. And then right at the bottom was the hybrid´s name.

“Louis.” Harry breathed and the hybrid stared at him, an unreadable expression on its face.

“Louis.” Harry said again and he had to smile at how easy it rolled off his tongue.

“I like it.” He saw how the hybrid or Louis visibly relaxed and Harry had to smile again.

“It feels nice to know your name. I don´t really like calling you the hybrid or “it” for example.” Harry confessed and Louis looked down, a shy smile on his lips.

“Now Louis, I´ve been told you´re not eating or drinking anything. You wanna explain to me why?” Harry asked and Louis expression changed. The smile disappeared and he shrunk back further into the wall behind him.

“Okay… I´ll take it as you don´t wanna talk about it? Unless… Louis, can you talk?” He asked softly and Louis slowly looked up at him with glassy eyes.

“You- you can´t speak.” Harry breathed and a small whimper escaped Louis lips.

“Oh, okay well that doesn´t matter. All that matters right now is that you need to eat.” Harry said in a slightly harder voice.

“Louis… I know it´s hard and that you really don´t wanna be here, I understand it completely. But you have to eat, if you don´t you´ll die. No one wants that Louis, not Simon not me and I don´t think you want that either.” Harry finished and Louis gave a small shake of his head.

“So please just eat something. I don´t care how much it is, please just eat something.” Harry pleaded and he saw how Louis glanced towards the food on the table by the bed that probably the caretakers had put there. Minutes passed and just as Harry was about to speak again Louis slowly reached out and grabbed a tuna sandwich from the table. Harry said nothing as he watched as Louis slowly ate the food but when he reached out to grab a water bottle he couldn´t hold back his smile. He felt oddly proud when both the sandwich and the water were gone.

“Thank you.” Harry said softly and Louis looked at him curiously. Harry once again had to remind himself not to get attached, but it was so damn hard when Louis looked at him like that. Harry looked around the cell so that he could avoid Louis intense gaze and he sighed.

“It´s not the nicest place to be staying at but it´s better than where you had to sleep before right?” He asked as he turned to look at Louis who nodded with sad eyes.

“Then why aren´t you sleeping?” He asked and Louis head snapped up.

“You can´t keep this up you know? You´ll end up killing yourself and then Simon will probably kill me. Simon likes money and he thinks you´re worth quite a lot, and to be honest I agree with him.” Harry said, his hunter side starting to come out. Louis looked up at him with big pleading eyes and Harry sighed.

“Oh don´t give me that look. It´s either die or get sold, there is no other option ok? Everything will be better than your past ok? Your new owners won´t be like that, yeah sure they might not treat you the best but at least you won´t be treated like a punching bag.” It was harsh, Harry knew that but it was also the truth and Louis needed to hear the truth.

“I´m sorry Louis, I really am but you don´t really have a choice here.” Harry got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door but he didn´t miss the small whine Louis let out. He put his hand on the handle and turned his head towards the bed.

“Just… try and get some sleep ok? And eat some more when you wake up, you need it.” Harry didn´t like how harsh he sounded but he knew he had to. He couldn´t get attached and neither could Louis. He had to make sure Louis hated him, or at least disliked him. But before he closed the door he couldn´t help the small;

“Night Louis, I´m so sorry.” Slip and then he quickly closed the door behind him. He walked fast through the corridor not even caring about the snarls and growls around him. He had to go home and clear his head because the thoughts he were having at the moment were really something he should get rid of, fast. He just hoped Louis would listen to him and start eating again, he didn´t know what he would do if he didn´t. Louis would survive. Even if he had to make sure it happened by himself.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here´s part 3, I don´t quite like how it turned out but some of you might like it anyway. Happy reading and feel free to tell me your opinions. xxx

People really had to stop calling him in the morning was the first thing Harry thought as he was awakened by his phone ringing beside his head. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to reach his phone without falling off the bed.

“Yeah?” He managed to answer in his raspy morning voice and a female laugh sounded on the other line.

“Good morning sleepy head, I didn´t wake you did I?”

“As a matter of fact you did wake me Danielle, care to explain why?” He answered.

“I´m sorry if I interrupted your precious beauty sleep but it´s important.” She said and he raised his eyebrows even though he knew she couldn´t see it.

“Really? Well what is it then?”

“Simon wants you in his office at 11 o´clock. He didn´t say why but he was in an incredibly good mood so I don´t think you have to worry too much.”

“Okay… well I better get ready then. Thanks Danielle.” He said as he stretched out on the bed.

“No problem, see ya later Harry!” She answered and with that she ended the call. Harry threw his phone down on the bed as he sat up and looked outside his window. The wind was blowing harshly outside and he just knew it was gonna be a cold day. He got up from the bed and walked into his bathroom, he really needed a long hot shower to calm his nerves before seeing Simon.

After he had showered and actually eaten breakfast for once he got into his car and drove to the academy. When he got inside Danielle greeted him with a big smile and he rolled his eyes.

“Well hello there sunshine, why the tired face?”

“Oh it was just some lovely lady who woke me up this morning, no big deal.” He answered with a grin. Danielle laughed as she shook her head.

“I´m just doing my job precious, and you´re late by the way.” She said and Harry´s eyes widened.

“Oh fuck.” He cursed under his breath as he ran towards the lift. He pressed the button multiple times and when the lift finally arrived he threw himself inside and pressed the button. The doors almost didn´t get the chance to open before he ran out and sprinted towards Simon´s office. He didn´t bother to knock on the door, Simon knew he was coming. When he got inside he was greeted by a very happy looking Simon and Harry raised his eyebrows.

“Simon?”

“Harry! Welcome, come in and take a seat!” He exclaimed and Harry sat down in a chair as Simon stood in front of him.

“I don´t know how you did it Harry, but you did it!” He said as he clasped his hands together and Harry frowned.

“I did what exactly?”

“You got him to eat! He actually ate breakfast this morning!” It took a couple of minutes for Harry to actually gather what Simon was talking about but then a light went on. Louis. He was talking about Louis.

“Oh… well that´s, that´s great.” He said as he tried to get some control over his own voice.

“It is isn´t it! You are a miracle worker Harry, I really don´t pay you enough.” He gushed and Harry almost blushed.

“It wasn´t that hard, really Simon you´re too nice to me.”

“You´re too modest Harry, we still have one problem though…” Simon trailed off and Harry immediately tensed up.

“W-what´s the problem?”

“He still doesn´t sleep and he´s still incredibly aggressive towards humans. We can´t sell him until he´s perfect.” He said and Harry flinched. He didn´t like the way Simon talked about Louis, in Harry´s eyes he already was perfect.

“I understand the problem Simon but what has that got to do with me?” He asked and Simon smiled widely once again.

“Well you see Harry I know you´re the only one the hybrid isn´t aggressive towards and you were the only one who managed to get him to eat. So I think you are the solution to our problem, I think you can make him perfect Harry.” He finished and Harry gaped at him.

“And… and how exactly am I going to manage that?”

“He´s going to live with you.”

“He´s what?!” Harry exclaimed as he got up from the chair, Simon couldn´t be serious.

“He´s going to live with you until he´s perfect.”

“But-“

“No buts Harry, the decision has already been made. You won´t have to do much Harry, just feed him and get him to sleep. When he´s more comfortable you can try getting him used to humans but one step at a time.” Harry stared at him with wide eyes and mouth wide open, he couldn´t get a sound out. Louis was going to be living with him. In his flat. That was not good, not good at all.

“Oh don´t look like that Harry! It will be fun, it will be just like having a pet!” With those words Harry was dragged back to reality and he had to hold back the grimace that was threatening to break out. Just like having a pet. Simon´s words disgusted him but he couldn´t say anything about it. Like Simon has said, the decision was made and the conversation was over. 

As soon as Harry got home, after he had been at the supermarket to get some very much needed food he started preparing the flat. He cleaned every room to perfection because let´s face it, his flat looked like a dump. He made the bed in the guestroom, which he guessed Louis would be sleeping in and he even dusted a bit. When he was done he was so exhausted that he collapsed on the sofa but he didn´t get a very long rest because just as he closed his eyes the doorbell rang.

“Really?” He groaned as he slowly got up from the sofa and made his way over to the door. When he was half way there the doorbell rang again and Harry rolled his eyes.

“I´m coming!” He yelled as he walked faster. He unlocked the door and when he opened it he was greeted by two pretty buff looking men. In between them they held a struggling Louis, with what looked like a leash around his neck.

“Harry Styles?” One of the men grunted as he tried to hold Louis still and Harry raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“That´s me.” He answered as he looked down at the still struggling and hissing Louis.

“Simon sent us, where do you want it?” The other man asked and Harry had to bite back some nasty comments threatening to come out.

“Follow me.” He said as he turned around and walked back into the living room. The men managed to drag Louis inside and when they stopped in the middle of the room Harry walked up to him.

“I wouldn´t get too close if I were you.” One of them spoke up and Harry grinned. He put a hand on Louis´ shoulder to still him and his head snapped up at the touch.

“Hi Louis.” He breathed and Louis blinked up at him. Harry reached out towards the leash around Louis´ neck and started to unclasp it. 

“Are you crazy? Don´t do that!” The man exclaimed but right then the leash fell to the ground and Louis stared at it with his ears twitching.

“Don´t worry, I´ve got it all under control.” Harry said as he took a step back.

“Thank you for your assistance gentlemen, you can leave now.” He said as he raised his eyebrows at them and they both stared at him. They glanced at each other for a few seconds and then they both sighed and walked out of the flat. Louis shifted slightly where he stood as he kept his eyes glued on the floor and Harry smiled slightly. He slowly walked up to him and he bent down to pick up the leash on the floor. He grimaced as he held the heavy leather in his hand and he walked up to a rubbish bin to get rid of it.

“Disgusting.” He grumbled as he tossed it in the bin and he turned around to face Louis again. At first he thought Louis wasn´t in the room anymore because he couldn´t see him but then he realized he was sitting on the floor.

“It´s still hard for you to stand upright.” He said as he looked down at Louis and he stared up at him and he tilted his head. Harry sat down on the floor across from Louis and he immediately backed away a little.

“I guess you´re wondering why you´re here.” He mumbled and Louis bit his lip as he nodded.

“Well… Simon who is my boss thinks that you´re not fit for sale yet.” He said and Louis flinched.

“So he thought it would be a good idea for you to live here for a while, with me.” He finished and Louis´ eyes widened.

“I know you probably dislike the idea just as much as I do but what Simon says I do. And the sooner you get better the sooner you can leave, you understand?” Louis nodded once again and Harry smiled.

“Good, now let me show you around.” Harry got up from the floor and he stretched his hand out towards Louis so that he could help him up. Louis hesitantly took it and Harry easily pulled him up. Louis was apparently a bit lighter than Harry remembered so he knocked into Harry´s chest by the force of Harry´s pull and Louis let out a shocked squeak. Harry on pure instinct wrapped his arms around him so that he wouldn´t fall to the floor again and Louis slowly looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

“Sorry.” Harry breathed as he released him but he kept a hand on Louis´ waist. 

“Okay, let´s go.” He mumbled as he started to walk towards the kitchen, with Louis slowly walking by his side. 

“This is the kitchen, as you can probably see.” Harry said and Louis looked around in awe.

“Yeah I know it´s a bit fancy but I like cooking, so yeah…” He explained with a shrug and Louis looked at him with his head tilted to the side.

“Okay, next room.” Harry exclaimed as he started walking once again.

“The room you were in earlier is the living room, and this is the hallway.” Harry spoke as they slowly made their way through the flat. They stopped in front of the first door and Harry opened it.

“This is where I sleep, it´s nothing special but I like it.” Louis carefully took a step closer as he glanced at Harry. Harry nodded as if to say “go on” and Louis quietly made his way into the room. Louis slowly walked around as he took in the room and Harry smiled fondly. Meanwhile Louis decided that he quite liked the room. The dark blue walls made the room cosier and the big window provided with the only light needed. The king size bed in the middle of the room looked awfully comfortable with its black covers and the white fluffy carpet only added to the cosiness. 

“You like?” Harry asked and Louis jumped slightly in surprise, he had almost forgotten Harry´s presence. Louis slowly turned around to face him and he nodded shyly.

“Good, now let´s continue.” Harry said as he nodded towards the hallway and Louis walked out of the room. Harry opened door number two and Louis looked inside.

“This is the bathroom, I´ll show you how everything works later.” Harry said as he closed the door again and steered Louis towards the last door.

“This is where you will be staying.” He opened the door and Louis curiously looked inside.

“You can go inside you know.” Harry mumbled as he nudged him slightly. Louis stared at him for a few seconds and then he finally walked inside the guest room. The room wasn´t anything special but it certainly was better than the place Louis had been living at before. The walls were painted beige and the soft carpet was light brown. The covers on the pretty big bed were white and so were the curtains which hung by the small window.

“I know it´s not the greatest room ever but hopefully you can bear with it for some time…” Harry said as he watched as Louis looked around the room. Louis stopped in the middle of the room and looked up at Harry with sparkling eyes that spoke nothing other than “it´s perfect”.

After the house tour Harry walked back into the living room and Louis quietly followed him. Harry sat down on the sofa as he turned on the TV while Louis remained standing up next to the sofa. He shifted slightly and Harry looked up at him while sighing.

“Sit down, you´re making me nervous by just standing there.” Harry said as he waved his hand and Louis immediately sat down. On the floor.

“Louis… you´re allowed to sit on the sofa you know.” He said but Louis just shook his head. He curled up on the floor very much like a cat and rested his head on Harry´s feet. Harry stared at him in surprise and then he grinned.

“You´re lucky I showered this morning.” Louis snorted by his feet and Harry chuckled lowly. At least they were getting along.

When the clock turned five Harry looked down at Louis and nudged him slightly with his feet.

“Are you hungry? I was thinking about starting dinner.” Louis looked up at him and blinked a couple of times before he nodded.

“Okay then, what do you like?” Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen and Louis followed him. Harry opened the fridge and looked inside, what did hybrids even eat?

“Do you like chicken?” Harry aske and Louis ears perked up as he smiled.

“I´ll take that as a yes then.” He said smiling as he closed the fridge.

Cooking with Louis in the room turned out to be a really interesting thing to do. As Harry moved around in the kitchen Louis moved with him, down by his feet. Harry had to watch his every step s that he wouldn´t step on a tail or a hand, and so that he wouldn´t stumble over the hybrid on the floor. Harry stood by the stove stirring in one of the pots, small meows could be heard every other minute, Harry smiled down at Louis who looked up at him and meowed again. 

“You really are hungry, aren´t you?” Louis nudged Harry´s leg with his head and Harry laughed, the hybrid really was too adorable for its own good.

“Okay, okay! It´s almost done,” Harry exclaimed as he put the spoon down.

“Where´s your patience love?” He asked, the nickname slipping out easily. Louis looked up at him with big eyes as his nose twitched slightly, Harry had to look away. The food would turn out pretty burned if he kept looking at him much longer.

“Okay it´s done, take a seat and I´ll get you some food.” Louis looked up at him uncertain, he had never sat in a chair in his life, it looked unnecessary difficult.

“You want some help?” Harry asked as he placed the food on the table, Louis still hadn´t moved so he figured some help was very much needed. Harry walked up to him and placed his arms under Louis´ armpits, he only flinched slightly. 

“Come on, up you get.” He said as he pulled Louis up from the floor, Louis froze in his arms and his nails dug into Harry´s underarms. 

“Shh, it´s okay. Relax, I´m just gonna help you sit down okay?” Harry murmured into his ear. He carried Louis to one of the chairs; he tried to ignore how worryingly light Louis was in his arms. Harry sat him down on a chair and Louis immediately gripped the table tightly.

“Relax Louis, you´re not gonna fall. Just sit straight and you´ll be fine.” He said as he sat down next to him, Louis straightened up at once and Harry had to smile as he shook his head. He placed the plate in front of Louis, full of steaming chicken and rice.

“There you go, eat up.” He said and Louis looked down at the plate. Louis´ eyes widened and both his ears and tail perked up, he looked up at Harry with sparkling eyes and half open mouth. As if he couldn´t believe it was actually for him. Harry was about to open his mouth again, to tell Louis that yes it was indeed his to eat, but he didn´t need to because Louis dug right in. The cutlery completely forgotten on the table, it baffled Harry that Louis didn´t burn himself when he ate with his hands but he didn´t say anything about it. Harry had been raised better than to comment on something that might make the person uncomfortable, he started to eat his own food but not without sneaking glances at the eating hybrid next to him of course. Louis ate as if he hadn´t tasted anything better in his life, maybe he hadn´t Harry thought as he frowned. He didn´t know how long Louis had been kept by those men but he guessed it was quite a long time, so this was probably the best food he had been given.

The hybrid finished before Harry and when he looked up the only thing left on Louis´ plate was the rice, mental note; just give him chicken next time.

“You full?” He asked as he put his fork down, the hybrid nodded happily and Harry smiled.

“Good, that was the point after all.” He mumbled as he got up from the chair and started to collect the dishes. When he had cleaned up in the kitchen he returned to the living room, Louis immediately curled up by his feet once again. Harry sighed heavily as he flipped through the channels and Louis looked up at him, why was there never anything to watch on the TV? He had every channel there was for crying out loud.

“You wanna watch a movie?” He asked Louis who was still looking at him. He tilted his head in confusion as he bit his lip nervously, Harry´s whole face softened at the sight. 

“You don´t know what a movie is.” It wasn´t a question and Louis lowered his head. Harry scratched his head as he got up from the sofa, okay then, it wasn´t easy explaining what a movie was so he would just have to show him. The best thing was probably to start with something easy, maybe not a scary movie or a romantic comedy, more like a cartoon of some sorts. Harry walked up to the shelf where his Disney movies stood, yes he had Disney movies, they were classics and good to watch when you felt down which Harry did quite a lot if he had to be honest. He smirked to himself as he chose Aristocats and put it in the DVD player, he looked down at Louis and frowned.

“If you´re gonna watch a movie with me you have to sit on the sofa Louis.” He said and Louis looked up at him, a conflicted expression on his face. Harry sighed as he once again bent down to pick him up, Louis struggled a bit as he had done in the kitchen but Harry paid him no mind. He sat him down on the sofa as carefully as he could and then he went to get the remote. When he turned around again Louis was staring down at the sofa while kneading the fabric with his small hands, Harry smiled at the sight and went to sit down beside him. Louis looked up at him when he sat down, his eyes sparkled with both glee and a lot of unanswered questions. 

The movie started and Louis´ ears perked up at the sound coming from the TV, he turned his head towards it and his eyes widened when the cats came into view. Something told him he had made the right movie choice. 

In the middle of the movie Harry couldn´t help but to notice that Louis was awfully fidgety, he didn´t sit still for more than a few seconds before he shifted again and his gaze kept flickering towards the hallway.

“What´s the matter Louis?” He asked as he lowered the volume a bit, he looked down at the fidgeting hybrid but he didn´t get any response. 

“Louis?” He asked again but the hybrid wouldn´t meet his eyes, he just shifted slightly again as he looked towards the hallway. Harry pondered this for a moment until it finally clicked.

“Oh… you have to use the bathroom.” He said and the hybrid looked at him pleadingly, almost asking him permission to do so.

“Do you… do want me to help you?” He asked as he scratched his neck awkwardly, the hybrid blushed deeply but nodded none the less. Harry swallowed as he got up from the sofa and raised an eyebrow at the hybrid. Louis slowly got up on shaky legs and Harry wrapped and arm around his waist, they really had to do something about his walking habits Harry mussed as the made their way to the bathroom. But Harry also knew it would be for no good, when Louis would be sold his new owner wouldn´t allow Louis to walk upright, the buyers preferred their hybrids on all fours. Just like a pet. Once inside the bathroom Harry led him to the toilet and Louis stared at it and then shifted his gaze towards Harry.

“Okay, I´ll help you getting your trousers open and then I´ll turn around until you´re done. Sounds good?” Harry asked carefully, Louis who was still blushing deeply nodded and looked down at his trousers. Harry took a deep breath as he reached around the hybrids waist to undo the button and zipper. When he was done he made sure Louis was standing steadily before he let go of him and turned around. At the sound of the toilet flushing Harry figured it was safe to turn around, Louis turned around as well but he didn´t look at him which Harry found unbelievably frustrating.

“Louis… look at me.” He murmured and the hybrid did, afraid of what would happen if he didn´t.

“It´s nothing to be ashamed of, just tell me next time you need to go yeah?” Louis did look him in the eyes then, those blue eyes wide and slightly watery, the only emotion in them; confusion. Harry bit his lip as he frowned, why was this such a sensitive subject to him? Then, just like before something clicked and his heart filled with dread and something he couldn´t understand, anger.

“You- you had to ask for permission before you were allowed to go to the bathroom.” He guessed out loud and the hybrid flinched, Louis closed his eyes and Harry knew his guess was correct. 

“Louis, were- were you allowed to, all the time?” He asked carefully, afraid to scare him into silence. The hybrid shook his head as a small tear escaped his eye and ran down his flushed cheek. Harry knew that those men who had kept him were monsters, unmoral, but he never thought they had treated him like that. Like an animal, a slave, someone they could play with and treat however they wanted. Harry felt like he was going to be sick but he held it in, he didn´t want to seem weak in front of Louis. 

Without a word Harry once again wrapped his arm around the hybrids waist and led him to the guest room. He sat him down on the bed and Louis immediately crawled up against the headboard, he wrapped his tail around himself and Harry stared at him, trying to figure out what to say.

“Louis…” He started and the hybrid slowly looked up at him, ears twitching and eyes wide.

“I-I know you haven´t had the easiest life and that you have been treated like crap, like you´re worth absolutely nothing. I can´t say I know how you feel or that I understand, because I don´t, but I want you to know that you are never ever getting treated like that again. I won´t let that happen, I know whoever buys you won´t be the nicest person in the world but I also know that you won´t be treated like that. We make sure to check up on every person who wants to buy before we even think about selling, you will have it so much better.” 

Louis stared at him, expression unreadable and Harry sighed. He knew it probably wasn´t the most comforting speech but it was the truth, and for someone who didn´t like lying it was the best option. Suddenly the hybrid burst out in tears and Harry jumped back in shock, eyes wide and glued to the now sobbing Louis. He didn´t know why the hybrid was crying or how he was supposed to handle it, Harry wasn´t good with emotions, he had been trained to shut them off so that they wouldn´t get in the way, this was different though. He carefully patted the hybrid on the back as he looked around the room awkwardly.

“Hey, don´t cry Louis.” He mumbled and he grimaced at how empty the words sounded. The hybrid only sobbed harder and Harry sighed, he really was shit at this.

“Okay, this has probably been a long day for you, it´s a lot to take in. You should sleep Louis and I guarantee you will feel better tomorrow morning, so uh… try and get some sleep yeah?” He said as he got up from the bed and Louis looked up at him with tired and wet eyes, sniffling slightly. Harry walked up to the door, without looking away from the sniffling form on the bed. He felt awfully guilty, leaving the hybrid alone crying but what more could he do? He only made things worse trying to comfort him; the best thing was to leave the hybrid alone and go to bed himself. Maybe his thoughts would get a little clearer after a good night’s sleep.

“Um… goodnight then.” He mumbled before he quickly exited the room and closed the door behind him. He exhaled deeply as he made his way to the living room to turn the TV off and shut all of the lights off, when he was done and was finished with his bathroom routine he went into his own room and shut the door. The guilt was gnawing at him as he took his clothes off but he made himself crawl under the cover of his bed instead of going back into the hybrids room to check on him. Louis would be fine, he was probably asleep already, and Harry was overreacting. Harry had to roll his eyes at how silly he was being and he turned around, he buried his face in one of the pillows and shut his eyes. Tired from the day’s events he fell asleep in no time, thoughts of the hybrid far back in his head, stored for tomorrow.

As it turns out Harry still didn´t get very much sleep, because a few hours later Harry was awakened by light scratching at his door. Harry´s eyes flew open at the sound and he groaned as he looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was three o´clock in the morning. He sat up on the bed, ruffling his hair as he listened for the sound. The scratching picked up again and Harry´s eyes widened as he stared at the door, panic filling his stomach. He swallowed heavily as another sound joined the scratching, small meows. Louis was outside his bedroom and by the sounds of it he wanted to come inside. Crap.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really crappy and I´m sorry it´s so short. xx

Harry wasn´t freaking out, he wasn´t, he was just… okay so he was freaking out but what else could he do? Louis, a hybrid, was outside his door and he obviously wanted something. Harry had two options, he could just ignore the noises on the other side of the door and go back to sleep, or he could just give in and open the door.

 

Harry´s guilty conscience won and he sighed as he got up from the bed, he had already left the hybrid crying that night, the least Harry could do was to find out what he wanted.  
He opened the door slowly so that he wouldn´t scare the hybrid and then he looked down towards the floor. Louis was sitting on the floor, knees pulled up towards his chest and tail curled around his feet. He looked up at Harry with big shiny eyes and he swallowed hard.

 

“Hey kitten, shouldn´t you be asleep?” He spoke as he crouched in front of the hybrid, the word ‘kitten’ falling easily from his lips. Louis let out a small mewl and Harry frowned as he reached out to brush the hair away from the hybrid´s forehead.

 

“You need to sleep Louis, it´s not good to go this long without sleep. Why won´t you sleep huh?” He murmured but the hybrid just wrinkled his nose and shook his head, Harry sighed and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Okay… do you not want to sleep or can´t you?” He asked and Louis let out a tiny sigh and stared down at the floor.

 

“You can´t.” Harry guessed and the hybrid looked up at him with sad eyes, Harry bit his lip as his stomach turned at the sight and he swallowed.

 

“Well you just have to try okay? Go back to your bed and make yourself comfortable, maybe you´ll fall asleep eventually yeah?” He said as he got up from the ground, Louis let out a mewl once again and nudged Harry´s leg with his head. He looked up at Harry with big pleading eyes, bottom lip trembling and Harry groaned as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“Okay fine, get inside then.” He said as he opened the door wider, the hybrid eagerly scrambled inside and Harry sighed as he closed the door behind them. Harry threw himself down on the bed and groaned as he buried his face in one of the pillows, he was dead tired but he turned wide awake when a small ‘meow’ reached his ears and he felt the bed dip.

 

Harry opened his eyes and he had to stop himself from cooing when he looked down towards the end of his bed, the hybrid had curled up by Harry´s feet, tail wrapped around himself and head resting on the mattress. Harry smiled fondly as he closed his eyes again, he had to get some sleep if he wanted to be up for work in the morning.

 

When Harry woke up the sun was shining into his eyes and he cursed himself for not shutting the blinds, he groaned as he stretched out on the bed and that´s when he noticed he had something warm and solid against his back. Harry slowly turned his head so that he could look behind himself and his eyes widened as he catched a glimpse of cinnamon coloured hair, and brown furry cat ears.

 

He slowly turned around only to face a curled up, sleeping hybrid. The hybrid wrinkled his nose at the loss of warmth and he shuffled closer to Harry, he buried his nose in Harry´s sleeve and he smiled. The hybrid was even cuter when he was asleep, all cuddly and pliant and Harry had to force himself out of bed. He threw the covers over the sleeping hybrid and he immediately disappeared under them, Harry guessed Louis was cold so he closed his bedroom window before he left the room.

 

Once he´d had a quick shower and a sturdy breakfast he returned to the bedroom and tiptoed over to his closet, when he had gotten dressed and made sure that the hybrid was still sleeping he closed the bedroom door and made his way into the hallway. It was pretty warm outside so he skipped the jacket and only put on a pair of converse, he made sure to lock the door and then he was on his way to work.

 

Five hours later Harry was on his way to the supermarket, there hadn´t been much to do at work so Simon had let him go earlier, Harry was planning to use his extra time for food shopping. Harry knew his fridge was practically empty and he also knew there wasn´t much in there fit for a cat hybrid.

 

It took him almost an hour to get everything he needed but to his defence he really had no idea what hybrids ate, people had looked at him a bit funny when almost everything in his cart was chicken or fish. Once he had paid and received even more odd stares from people he got in the car and started to drive home, he catched himself looking forward to seeing the hybrid again and he shook his head in disbelief.

 

After finally getting the door open with five shopping bags in his hands he got inside and walked into the kitchen. He was just about to call out the hybrid´s name when he spotted a figure by his kitchen window, Louis was sitting curled up on the widow seal his tail flicking back and forth.

 

“Hi Louis.” He said softly as he put the bags down on the counter and the hybrid turned his head to look at him.

 

“I see you´ve found a good spot.” Harry said, clearly amused and the hybrid blinked as he shifted slightly.

 

“It´s okay, you can sit there, I´m just glad you´re making yourself at home.” He said with a smile and the hybrid relaxed as he looked outside once again, Harry smiled to himself as he started to put away all of the food and he glanced up at the hybrid.

 

“Are you hungry?” He guessed Louis hadn´t eaten any breakfast and his suspicions were confirmed when Louis nodded slightly.

 

“Okay then, I´ll make us something to eat, is sandwiches okay?” He asked and the hybrid stared at him, Harry sighed.

 

“You don´t know what a sandwich is.” Louis nodded and Harry frowned as he opened the fridge.

 

“You ate one at the academy, but this will taste much better.” He quickly added when he saw the look on Louis’ face. Louis watched him closely as he made the sandwiches and when he was done and had put them on the table Harry looked up at the still staring hybrid.

 

“Come on, you´re not eating up there.” Harry sat down by the table as the hybrid gracefully climbed down from the window and sat down on the chair across from Harry´s. Louis watched as Harry started to eat his sandwich and then he dug into his own, he had to smile when Louis’ eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I told you it would taste better.” He said a little smugly and the hybrid´s gaze flickered towards him for a few seconds before he returned to his food. 

 

When they both we´re done eating Harry got up from his chair and picked up both his and Louis’ plate, when he turned around to place the dishes in the sink he managed to lose his grip on one of the plates and it crashed down into the floor. Harry jumped a bit at the loud sound and he quickly turned around when he heard a loud yelp behind him, the hybrid was no longer sitting in his chair and Harry frowned in confusion, then he noticed a shaking figure under the table and his face softened. He crouched down by the table and carefully placed a hand on Louis’ back, he carefully peaked up at Harry with frightened eyes.

 

“It´s okay Louis, no need to be afraid. I was just a bit clumsy and dropped a plate on the floor, you can come out from there now.” Louis stared at him for a while and then he slowly got out from under the table, Harry smiled encouragingly at him and sat him down in the chair again.

 

“Now don´t move until I say so, there´s glass all over the floor and I don´t want you to get hurt so just stay there okay?” Louis nodded and Harry smiled at him.

 

“Good boy.” He said as he ruffled the hybrid´s hair and Harry could have sworn he saw a blush on his cheeks. 

 

When Harry was absolutely sure there was no glass left on the floor he gave the hybrid a nod and he carefully climbed down from the chair, Harry started to walk into the living room and Louis followed him, walking as close as possible.

 

“Louis, there´s no glass on the floor now, there´s nothing to worry about.” He said as he sat down on the sofa and the hybrid stared at him as if to say “are you sure?”.

 

“I promise you, it´s perfectly safe.” He said and Louis relaxed a bit as he carefully sat down on the sofa, Harry smiled at him and reached out to change the channel on the TV.

 

“You wanna watch another movie?” He asked after a while and the hybrid nodded as he smiled shyly up at Harry. This time Harry chose The Lion King and when he sat down again he pulled the hybrid further up in the sofa so that he wouldn´t fall down, the hybrid carefully rested his head on Harry´s thigh and Harry couldn´t help but to run his fingers through the soft hair on the hybrid´s head.

 

They had just come to the part where Scar is supposedly going to “save” Mufasa and Harry could feel the hybrid tense up, Harry carefully scratched his scalp trying to calm him down but apparently it didn´t work. Just as Scar let go of Mufasa the hybrid shot up from Harry´s lap with a small yelp and in the process managed to knock his head into Harry´s chin.

 

Harry groaned loudly as he held his chin with one hand and with the other he reached out to grab the remote, it was further away than he expected so as he leaned forward Louis tumbled down onto the floor. Harry quickly shut the movie off without releasing his still hurting chin and he groaned once again, he looked down at the floor where a terrified looking hybrid was curled up and Harry frowned.

 

“Louis-“ He starts but he never gets to finish, the hybrid lets out a whimper and then he quickly scrambles away from Harry and down the hall.

 

“Louis!” He shouts after him as he gets up from the sofa, he quickly walks the way the hybrid had gone to but there´s no sight of him. Harry sighs as he starts to look for the hybrid in every single room.

 

“I´m not mad at you Louis, come on don´t hide from me.” He pleads as he looks under the hybrid´s bed but no such luck, Louis is gone. Harry knows that the hybrid still is somewhere in the flat but he also knows that Louis is awfully good at hiding, apparently.

 

After about 30 minutes of searching for the hiding hybrid Harry gave up with a sigh and went back into the living room, Louis would come out sooner or later, he couldn´t hide forever. Two hours of TV watching later Louis still hadn´t returned from his hiding spot so Harry shut the TV off with a sigh and went to bed, what more could he do? Louis obviously didn´t want to be found and Harry wasn´t going to stay up all night looking for him. 

 

Harry couldn´t sleep, he had been lying in the same position staring up at the ceiling for almost two hours now and sleep wouldn´t come, even though he was dead tired. He just couldn´t stop worrying about the hybrid who was somewhere in his flat, scared out of his wits and who Harry now remembered hadn´t eaten any dinner. Harry tossed and turned for a while before he released a frustrated sigh and sat up in the bed.

 

He was just about to get up when his bedroom door creaked open slightly and seconds later a head peaked in, terrified blue eyes met Harry´s and he stared dumfounded at the hybrid as he carefully made his way into the room. Once the hybrid was sitting right in front of him he noticed that Louis was crying heavily, his lithe body shaking and Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he knelt on the floor in front of the crying hybrid.

 

“Louis, please don´t cry, I´m not mad at you okay? It was an accident, I know you didn´t mean to hurt me and I promise you I am not mad.” He said softly and Louis carefully looked up at him still crying and body trembling. Harry slowly reached out to stroke the hybrid´s cheek and Louis whimpered as he ducked down and buried his head in his arms, now sobbing loudly.

 

Harry´s heart broke a little at the sight so he quickly scoped the sobbing hybrid up in his arms, despite that Louis desperately tried to get away and Harry sat down on the bed, Louis in his lap.

 

“Hey, calm down Louis, relax. I´m not going to hurt you, I am nothing like your previous owners and I really wish you would believe that. I will never hurt you like they did okay? No matter how mad I get, and I´m not even mad now because it was an accident and things like that happen to everyone.” He said as he stroked Louis back, the hybrid carefully looked up at him with tears running down his face and Harry carefully wiped them away with his thumb.

 

Harry made himself comfortable against the pillow and Louis laid his head down on Harry´s chest, movements cautious as if to test the water first. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small hybrid and he once again ran his fingers though Louis’ hair, once in a while he would scratch behind the small kitten ears on top of Louis’ head and to Harry´s great surprise a small purring noise started up in the hybrid´s chest.

 

Harry smiled fondly down at the purring hybrid as he nuzzled his face into Harry´s t-shirt and all thoughts about “not getting too attached” flew out the window. Just for tonight Harry would just forget about his job and make sure that Louis was okay, it was partly his fault that the hybrid had been so upset. He was just about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

 

“Hey Louis, are you hungry? You have only eaten a sandwich today.” He murmured and Louis looked up at him through his fringe, he shook his head slowly and Harry frowned.

 

“Are you lying right now? How can you not be hungry?” Louis placed a hand on his stomach as he grimaced.

 

“Your tummy hurts?” Harry asked and the hybrid nodded.

 

“That´s probably because you got scared and worried, it´s normal for your tummy to hurt when you get upset. I´ll tell you what, you don´t have to eat now but I´ll cook you a great breakfast tomorrow morning and then you have to eat okay? It´s Saturday tomorrow so I don´t have to work.” He said and Louis let out a tiny sigh as he nodded, Harry beamed at him as he started to scratch behind his ears again and once again the purring started.

 

“Good, now go to sleep, kittens shouldn´t be up this late.” He said fondly and the hybrid huffed as he nudged Harry´s chest with his head, Harry chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. That´s how he fell asleep, his hand in Louis’ hair and soft purring in his ears, he could get used to this.

 

When Harry woke up he felt awfully warm but when he tried to get the covers off he couldn´t, why was the covers so heavy all of a sudden. He opened his eyes to see why he was so warm and the first thing he saw was a pair of brown kitten ears, oh right now he remembered. He carefully lifted the hybrid away from his body and laid him down on the other side of the bed instead, Louis wrinkled his nose as he made a disgruntled noise.

 

Harry smiled as the hybrid curled up into a ball and wrapped his tail around himself for warmth. Harry threw the covers over his sleeping form before he got out of bed and left the room, he walked into the kitchen still not fully awake and put on the kettle. He decided that pancakes would be a great thing to make for the hybrid so he opened the fridge and took out everything he needed.

 

As he was cutting up some strawberries the sound of light footsteps reached his ears and when he turned around Louis was standing in the doorway, hair askew on top of his head and bottom lips between his sharp teeth.

 

“Morning.” Harry greeted as he returned to cutting the fruit and he heard Louis pull a chair out, Harry glanced behind him and that´s when he noticed what the hybrid was wearing. It was one of Harry´s jumpers, his dark blue one to be more exact and Harry had to force himself to look away. The hybrid looked adorable in Harry´s way to big jumper, the sleeves we´re falling down over his small hands and he could see Louis’ right shoulder, the jumper reached almost all the way down to his knees and Harry smiled.

 

“I see you´ve found my jumper.” He said without looking at the hybrid but he heard how the chair creaked when Louis shifted.

 

“It´s okay you can keep it, it looks better on you anyway.” He said as he turned around, Louis was blushing lightly as he looked down at his small hands and Harry grinned.  
He placed the food on the table and Louis’ eyes widened when the smell reached his nose.

 

“Smells good huh? Well dig in then, we haven´t got all day.” Harry said and the hybrid did just that, Harry had to smile at his enthusiasm and he was really glad that Louis liked his food, that way it would be easier to get him to eat.

 

After the breakfast Harry know knew that Louis did not like strawberries and that he liked extra syrup on his pancakes, he also learnt that Louis got extremely sticky very easily and that was something the hybrid didn´t like.

 

“You wanna take a shower?” Harry asked as he spotted the frown on the hybrids face as he stared at his own sticky hands. The hybrid nodded eagerly and Harry laughed as he started to walk towards the bathroom.

 

“Well come on then, I´ll show you how everything works.” The hybrid was a fast learner because ten minutes later he pushed Harry out of the bathroom and then he heard the sound of the shower starting. Harry chuckled to himself as he walked into his bedroom to get dressed, seeing as he didn´t have to go outside he just put on some sweatpants and a white t-shirt, when he had put on some socks he walked into the living room and turned the TV on.

 

Ten minutes later he heard the bathroom door open and seconds later the now newly showered hybrid walked into the room, his hair was dripping and he only had on Harry´s jumper and a pair of white boxers. Louis padded over to the sofa and sat down next to Harry who smiled.

 

“Feel better now that you´re clean?” He asked and the hybrid nodded brightly, Harry laughed and then he glanced down at the hybrids feet.

 

“You don´t want any socks?” The hybrid wrinkled his nose as he shook his head.

 

“Okay… I take that as a no then, I guess you don´t like socks very much.” He said more to himself and he had to smile when the hybrid wiggled his toes against Harry´s thigh. Harry reached out to push away the dripping hair away from Louis’ eyes and he stared at Harry curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“You know I´m not supposed to like you.” Harry mumbled as he kept running his fingers through the hybrids hair and Louis blinked up at him.

 

“I just can´t help it though, you´re just so… likable. You´re too adorable not to like, it unfair how cute and innocent you are.” He said with a small smile on his lips and the hybrid kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

 

“I´ve never been a very big fan of hybrids, they´re just a part of my work you know? I´ve never had to really interact with anyone before, I didn´t think you would be so different from us but still so… human. I´m pretty sure I´m not making very much sense right now but I just wish I would have known earlier how great you hybrids really are, I wish everyone knew actually, maybe then people would stop treating you like pets and see you as equals.” He said and the hybrids eyes widened, Harry smiled fondly as he took his hand away from Louis’ hair, placing it on the hybrids arm instead. Louis leaned forward until he was so close Harry could feel his warm breath on his face, the hybrid nudged Harry´s cheek with his nose so that he would move his head a bit to the side and then Louis cuddled up against Harry´s neck.  
Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small hybrid and he immediately started purring.

 

“Is this your way of saying thank you?” He spoke softly into Louis’ hair and he felt the hybrid nod against his neck.

 

“You are very welcome.” He said as he nuzzled his nose into the hybrids hair and he lightly scratched his nails along the hybrids sides, Louis squirmed slightly against him as the purring increased and Harry smiled. Just like a little kitty. The wonderful peace and calm was soon interrupted though by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the flat and Harry groaned as he lifted his head up, Louis looked up as well but he didn´t remove himself from Harry´s lap.

 

Harry was thinking about just ignoring the door but then the door bell rung again and a voice reached his ears from the other side of the door.

 

“Hey Harry, we know you´re home you dick, your lights are on! Come on open up, me and the lads won´t wait out here forever!” Harry knew that voice, that was Niall his best friend and apparently Zayn and Liam was with him. This was not good, not good at all, in fact this was a disaster. 

 

His best friends obviously wanted to come inside and as soon as possible it seemed as well, there was only one tiny little problem, they had no clue about the hybrid who was now cuddled up in his lap. They also wasn´t such big fans of hybrids, or pets as they preferred to call them, this could be interesting.


	5. Part 5

“Okay, I don´t want you to panic now but some friends of mine are outside and I´m gonna let them in. They don´t exactly like people like you and they probably won´t say very nice things to you but I won´t let them hurt you, okay?” Harry explained as calmly as he could with his hands on the hybrid´s shoulders. Louis shifted slightly as he glanced towards the door, he swallowed heavily before he gave a small nod. Harry smiled encouragingly as he patted Louis on the head before he went to open the door.

 

Niall, Zayn and Liam all glared at him as he opened the door and Harry sighed as he opened the door wider.

 

“Hi guys.”

 

“Where the hell have you been, we haven´t seen you in weeks!” Niall complained and Harry scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Uh yeah… I´ve been pretty busy with work lately.” It wasn’t really a lie, but it wasn´t exactly the truth either.

 

“You always say that!” Niall exclaimed and he pushed past Harry and walked into the flat, Zayn and Liam followed him and Harry closed the door with a sigh.

 

When Harry got into the living room all three of them was staring at his sofa, or more like who was on it. Louis was sitting pressed up against the corner of it, eyes wide and body shaking with fear.

 

“Harry… what is that?” Zayn asked breaking the deadly silence and the hybrid flinched.

 

“A uh… hybrid?” It came out as more of a question than an answer and Harry mentally slapped himself over the head. 

 

“What is it doing on your sofa, in your flat?” Niall asked through gritted teeth.

 

“He´s my…job, sort of.”

 

“I thought your job was to hunt them down, not keep them in your flat.” Niall spat and the hybrid flinched again.

 

“Well this one´s a little special, I have to keep him here with me until he´s perfect so Simon can sell him.” Harry explained as he looked pleadingly at them and Liam relaxed a little as he sat down in one of Harry´s armchairs. Zayn glanced at the hybrid for a few seconds before he sat down in his other armchair, Niall didn’t look very convinced though.

 

“Hybrids can never be perfect, they´re freaks of nature.” He said as he sat down next to the shaking Louis, Harry wanted to protest but decided that it was best not to say anything at all.

 

“Does it talk?” Niall asked, his eyes glued to the hybrid.

 

“No, he doesn´t.” Harry answered crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Are you sure he´s a real hybrid? Maybe he doesn´t talk because he doesn´t want to be discovered.” Niall speculated and Harry rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

 

“Niall, I´m-“ He started but he never got the chance to finish because before he even had the time to react Niall grabbed Louis’ tail and yanked. Louis screeched as he frantically tried to get away but Niall still had a tight grip on his tail.

 

“Niall! Release him, now!” Harry bellowed and Niall let go of the tail in surprise, Louis immediately scrambled away from Niall and down the hall.

 

“What the hell man!” Harry exclaimed as he glared at Niall and threw his arms up in frustration. “Why the hell did you do that?!”

 

“What? I was just checking to see if it was bluffing or not.” Niall said shrugging, Harry stared at him completely baffled.

 

“Well you didn´t have to almost pull his tail off for Christ sakes!”

 

“Oh come on, I didn´t pull that hard, he´ll survive.” Harry glared at him but he didn´t say anything, arguing with Niall was like arguing with a brick, you didn´t get very much of a response.

 

“You guys hungry? I was thinking about making lunch.” Harry asked with a sigh after a few minutes and all three of them nodded.

 

“Why do you think we came here in the first place? You´re the best cook out of all of us.” Liam said as they made their way into the kitchen and Harry rolled his eyes as he laughed.

 

“I should have known, is sandwiches okay guys?” He asked as he opened the fridge, when they all had agreed he took out everything he needed and got to work.

 

When he was done he heated up some milk and poured it into a cup, they all raised their eyebrows at him and Harry sighed.

 

“I´ll be right back.” He had quite a good idea of where the hybrid was so he immediately walked into his bedroom. At first Harry didn´t see him anywhere but then he saw the shadow coming from under his bed.

 

“Louis?” He asked carefully as he stepped closer to the bed and the shadow immediately disappeared.

 

“It´s just me, I´ve got milk with me.” Usually that would have done the trick but not now, the hybrid didn´t move from his spot under the bed.

 

“Okay, I´ll just leave it here then…” He said as he placed the cup on the nightstand and slowly walked out of the room, he closed the door quietly and returned to the kitchen.

 

They all stared at him as he took a seat by the table and he raised his eyebrows questionably. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Niall was quick to answer and Harry had to bite his tongue not to say anything.

 

“So… how´s the love life going?” Zayn asked after a few minutes of silence and Harry groaned. Every time they hung out they always pestered Harry about his non existing love life, they just wouldn´t give up.

 

“It´s none of your business.” He grumbled.

 

“Oh come on Haz, we just want to help you!” Zayn exclaimed.

 

“Well I don´t need any help, I am perfectly fine on my own.”

 

“No you´re not, you can´t just stay single for the rest of your life. You need to get out more Harry, meet a hot bloke and get laid!” Niall said and Harry sighed.

 

“Well I don´t have the time for that, I´m busy with work.”

 

“Oh get a life Harry, all you ever do is work, you need to live a little.” Niall was starting to get on his nerves so he stood up and started to clear up the table, placing the dishes in the sink.

 

“I am living and I happen to like my job, I don´t need anything else.” All three of them sighed and Niall stood up.

 

“Come on guys, let´s go, it seems like Harry here is on his man period today.” Zayn and Liam both laughed as they got up as well and Harry hit Niall over the head.

 

“Oh shut up asshole!”

 

When Harry had ushered all three of them out and closed the door with a sigh he went to search for the kitten eared boy who was hiding somewhere in his flat. He found him pretty quickly when he walked into his bedroom, the cup on the nightstand was empty and Harry smiled. The hybrid was curled up at the bottom of his bed fast asleep and Harry had to smile at the sight, he carefully walked up to the bed and sat down. He placed a hand on Louis shoulder and carefully shook his small form.

 

“Louis?” He said lowly and the hybrid´s eyes immediately shot open. He quickly sat up and scrambled over to the other side of the bed, breathing heavy and eyes wide with panic.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, it´s just me. It´s only me Lou, calm down.” He hushed as he crawled towards the shaking hybrid, when he realized that it was only Harry in the room he relaxed a little. The hybrid looked up at him through his fringe with an uncertain look on his face and Harry sighed as he backed away a little, giving the frightened hybrid some space.

 

“Louis, I´m… really sorry about my friends, I didn´t think they would go that far. Niall is… he´s had some not so pleasant run ins with hybrids in the past so he´s a bit more… resenting than the others, a bit more outspoken about his dislikes, I really didn´t think he would hurt you though. Are you okay?” He asked and Louis nodded slowly, he still had a tight grip on his tail and Harry frowned.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry slowly crawled towards the hybrid and carefully reached out towards his tail.

 

“It´s okay, I just want to make sure you´re okay, I´m not gonna hurt you I promise.” He hushed when Louis flinched and seconds later he released his tail so that Harry could have a look. He carefully ran his fingers over the tail and through the silky smooth fur, the hybrid shuddered under his touch and Harry glance up at him.

 

“Does it hurt?” He murmured and the hybrid quickly shook his head.

 

“Good.” He breathed as he withdrew his hand, Louis looked up at him, one of his kitten ears a little lower than the other and Harry smiled at him.

 

Louis carefully crawled closer so that he was sitting between Harry´s legs leaning against his chest, he looked up at Harry and then he quickly licked him on the cheek. Harry blinked a couple of times in surprise as he stared at Louis, eyes wide.

 

“Does that mean I´m forgiven?” He asked and Louis let out a small meow as he licked Harry on the cheek a second time, Harry smiled as he shook his head.

 

“I guess it does.”

 

Weeks passed and things got better and better, Louis ate almost as much as Harry now, gaining weight quickly making him look more and more healthy for each passing day. The hybrid slept much better as well, as long as he got to sleep in Harry´s bed, he had tried to get Louis to sleep in his own bed a couple of times but he always ended up with Harry anyway. Louis was still very shy and timid, not really used to touching yet but he had gotten more comfortable around the flat.

 

The first day Harry got home from work and the kitten eared boy wasn´t sitting by the kitchen window was a Friday afternoon, it was a really warm and sunny day so Harry was in a really good mood. He closed the door behind him, he dropped his keys on the little table as he always did, he walked into the living room and the sight that greeted him was both stunning and a little surprising as well. Louis was on the floor, sunbathing by the window in the warm sunlight. He was on his stomach without a shirt on, his back rising and falling evenly as he breathed.

 

The sun was hitting his tan skin, almost making him light up the room, Harry didn´t think he had ever seen anything so beautiful. He quietly walked up to the sleeping hybrid and lowered himself down beside him, Harry lightly ran his fingers over the warm skin on his back and Louis startled awake with a yelp.  
He scrambled away and pressed himself against a wall, his eyes were panicked and lost. Harry´s heart panged for the poor kitten boy and he crawled over to him as he hushed him.

 

“Shh it´s just me kitty, I wouldn´t hurt you, you know that.” Louis quickly crawled into Harry´s embrace, nuzzling against his yaw.

 

“I´m sorry I scared you, that wasn´t my intention.” He murmured, Louis kitten licked his yaw and Harry knew he was forgiven. Harry was aware that it wasn´t his fault that Louis was so jumpy, it was his past owners fault but Harry still felt guilty, he felt so bad for him. 

 

Simon called Harry in for questioning on a Saturday evening and it went… yeah.

 

“How is he doing?” Was the first thing he asked and Harry sighed as he answered.

 

“Better, he eats and sleeps now, he´s starting to look more salubrious.”

 

“And? Is he still afraid of humans?”

 

“Yeah… he´s pretty withdrawn when it comes to people other than me.” It was meant to be a bad thing but Harry sounded more pleased than concerned.

 

“Have you tried introducing him to people?” Simon asked and Harry swallowed.

 

“Yeah, it didn´t go too good.”

 

“Well try again! He needs to be perfect in order for me to sell him!” Harry sighed as he looked down at his shoes.

 

“I will.” He mumbled and Simon glared at him, one of his eyebrows raised, challenging.

 

“If he isn´t perfect 3 weeks from now, we´ll put him down. He´s useless if we can´t sell him and we can´t sell him unless he learns to be around people.” And with that Simon slammed the door in his face, leaving Harry in panic and absolutely devastated.

 

When he got home and Louis ran up to him to greet him like he always did now a days, Harry smiled down at him sadly and then he collapsed on the sofa. Louis carefully crawled up beside him on the sofa, he head butted Harry´s shoulder as he meowed softly, his small hands kneaded Harry´s arm.

 

Harry smiled slightly as he reached out to scratch behind the kitten ears on top of his head, Louis looked at him searchingly, eyes full of concern.

 

“I´m fine Lou, don´t worry.” He looked at Harry in disbelief as he wrinkled his little nose and Harry sighed.

 

“I´m just... worried and tired, I never thought my work could be so emotionally exhausting.” Louis looked up at him frowning, silently urging him to continue but Harry shook his head.

 

“It´s nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about, I´ll be okay eventually. Now I´m dying for a cup of tea, how about I warm some milk for you and then we can go to bed.” The hybrid nodded and Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen, glad to have something to keep his mind off things.

 

When they crawled into bed later, steaming cups in their hands Louis glanced at him uncertain and Harry smiled.

 

“It´s okay, you can drink it in here just try not to spill.” Louis nodded as he carefully made himself comfortable, his grip tight on the cup of warm milk in his hands. The kitten boy managed the whole task pretty well, only making a few drops of milk land on the sheets but Harry didn´t have it in him to scold the boy about it.

 

When Harry was done with his tea and had shut the lights off Louis immediately curled up next to him, falling asleep in record time. Harry however was left staring up at the ceiling, trying to think of things that would help Louis become “perfect” as soon as possible, but it was a pretty hard thing to do considering that the hybrid couldn´t get much more perfect in Harry´s eyes.

 

The next morning Harry called his childhood friend Nick, they had been friends since Harry was only four years old and despite the age difference they had always gotten along great. Nick worked as a radio host so they didn´t get to see each other very often because of their busy schedules. Harry was in luck because it turned out to be Nick´s day off and he agreed right away to come over. 

 

Simon had told him to introduce Louis to other people so that´s what Harry would do, and if there was anyone Harry trusted it was Nick.

 

When the doorbell rang a few hours later (Nick always preferred to be fashionably late) the hybrid immediately scattered away to hide behind a bookshelf. Harry threw him an apologizing look as he went to open the door, he was greeted with a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek as usual and Nick smiled widely.

 

“Harry! It feels like I haven´t seen you in years, it´s good to see you man, how are you?”

 

“I´m good mate, what about you?” He asked as he closed the door behind them.

 

“Oh I´m great as always, you know me, I have to say though I was a little surprised when you invited me over, I heard about the fiasco with the lads.” He said and Harry groaned, of course they would have told Nick.

 

Harry had told Nick about Louis weeks ago, he was much more open minded about things like that but he hadn´t told him about the lads surprise visit.

 

“Yeah… it didn´t go too well, you know how they are.”

 

“That I do, Niall was quite upset about the whole thing, he ranted about it for at least half an hour.” Nick said clearly amused and Harry sighed.

 

“I didn´t expect them to take it well, I just hoped they wouldn´t react so badly and at least try to understand.” Nick nodded thoughtfully and Harry ran a hand through his curls. 

“So are you ready to meet him? He´s quite the character and he´s not very fond of people just a fair warning.”

 

“Oh I´m ready, I´m sure I can handle a cat hybrid just fine.” Nick said and Harry grinned, they walked into the living room and Harry motioned for Nick to take a seat on the sofa. Harry crouched down by the bookshelf and Louis’ terrified eyes met his.

 

“Hi love, you wanna come out from there? There´s someone here who would really like to meet you.” He murmured and the hybrid backed away further. 

 

“He´s really nice and he won´t hurt you like Niall did, I promise. Please just give it a chance, I´ll be right by your side all the time.” Louis swallowed thickly as he shifted slightly, his eyes unsure of the situation.

 

Minutes later he crawled out from behind the bookshelf and Harry stood up next to him, Louis’ ears were pressed flat against his head, hidden by his hair and his tail was twitching in fear. Harry placed a hand on his lower back to calm him while carefully leading him towards the sofa. Nick sat up straighter as they approached and he smiled softly, probably trying to ease the shaking hybrid.

 

“This is Nick, Nick this is Louis.” Harry introduced and Louis glanced up at him and then at Nick.

 

“Hello Louis, it´s nice to finally get to meet you, I´ve heard so many nice things about you. Harry never shuts up about you, you must be really special because Harry here is a very hard person to get through.” Louis looked at him curiously as he carefully took a step forward, ears slowly rising on top of his head.

 

“You´re lucky to have him you know, he´s a really good lad, he snores unbelievably loud though so I really don´t understand how you manage to share a bed with him.” Nick chuckled and if Harry hadn´t seen completely wrong he could have sworn he saw a small smile on the hybrid´s face.

 

“I do not snore, you sir are a liar and I´m sure Louis here agrees with me.” Louis looked at him uncertain and then he quickly looked away as Harry raised his eyebrows.

 

“Ha, I win!” Nick exclaimed and Louis stared at Harry unsure if he was upset with him or not.

 

“You sneaky little thing, teaming up on me with Nick out of all people, I thought we were better friends than that.” Louis frowned as he stood on his tiptoes to lick Harry on the cheek.

 

“It´s okay Lou, I´m not really upset with you, you wanna go sit down in the sofa with Nick?” He asked and Louis shifted slightly unsure but nodded none the less. Harry sat down next to Nick so that Louis wouldn´t have to, the hybrid sat down as well and pressed close to Harry´s side and he cautiously studied Nick.

 

“You never told me he was ridiculously pretty.” Nick said and Harry frowned, of course he hadn´t told him that Louis was his, well almost as least.

 

“I don´t see how that is relevant.” He mumbled as he ran his fingers through the hybrid´s hair and Nick chuckled.

 

“Keep your pants on Haz, I´m not gonna steal him from you. I was just pleasantly surprised that´s all, no need to get defensive.” Harry sighed as he sunk down a bit in the sofa.

 

“I´m sorry, I´m just… a bit protective of him.” Nick nodded as he glanced down at the hybrid who carefully met his gaze, Louis let out a small meow and Nick grinned.

 

“Aww that is so cute, Harry is so lucky to have a pretty little kitten like you.” He gushed and Louis purred under the praise, a light blush covering his cheeks.

 

“You want anything to drink mate?” Harry asked and Nick looked up at him.

 

“Beer please, it´s my day off after all.” Harry grinned as he nodded and nudged Louis slightly so that he could get up.

 

When Harry returned with two beer bottles and a glass of milk, Nick and Louis seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. The hybrid was still sitting as far away from Nick as possible but it was still progress which made Harry smile.

 

“You two seem to get a long pretty well.” He said as he sat down between them and handed Nick one of the bottles.

 

“Well of course, I have my way with people.” Louis looked a little startled by the fact that Nick had included him in the word ‘people’ but seconds later he smiled, Nick had a point though. 

 

Nick was great with all kinds of people, everybody liked him, even people who disliked certain things about him was still nice to him. Nick was a smooth talker, Harry knew that, a real people person and apparently his charm worked on hybrids as well.

 

“Oh I know you do.” He chuckled as he handed Louis his milk, the hybrid took it happily and then he crawled up in Harry´s lap.

 

“He likes to cuddle I see, a real kitty.” Nick said and Harry smiled softly as he scratched behind the hybrid´s ears making him purr. 

 

Hours passed and Louis got more and more comfortable around Nick, he seemed to really enjoy Nick´s company and Harry couldn´t feel more pleased with himself. When Harry returned from the bathroom Louis head was in Nick´s lap, Nick´s long fingers scratching lightly at his scalp.

 

“You two look cosy.” He commented as he sat down next to them and Louis looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

 

“Looks like he´s quite fond of me as well, I told you it would be fine.” Nick said and Harry sighed.

 

“Yeah I know, you were right and I was wrong, as usual.” He grumbled and Nick tossed his head back and laughed, the hybrid jumped a little at the sound and he glared moodily at Nick.

 

“I don´t then he likes how loud you are though.” He said smugly as Louis climbed back into his lap, he licked at Harry´s jaw and he didn´t know if it was of affection or for attention.

 

“Oh well, at least you love me Haz!” He exclaimed as he threw and arm around Harry´s shoulders pulling him closer, Louis’ head snapped up and to Harry´s great surprise he hissed at Nick. Nick stared at him in shock, as well as Harry and the hybrid glared at the arm around Harry´s shoulder hissing once again.

 

“I think you should let go.” Harry murmured and Nick slowly lifted his arm away, still staring wide eyed at the kitten boy. Louis glared at Nick a little while longer and then he turned towards Harry, he lightly bumped their foreheads together before he snuggled up against Harry´s chest purring lightly.

 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Nick asked and Harry frowned.

 

“I don´t know… I think I read somewhere that when cats bump their heads against yours it´s some sort of claiming.” Harry spoke quietly as he looked down at the content hybrid in his lap.

 

“Well that´s… intense, I guess it´s not just you who´s protective.” Nick joked and Harry forced a smile. This was not good, Louis couldn´t get too attached to him, he wouldn´t be staying with Harry forever. He had to make sure that Louis would understand the whole situation they were in, he wasn´t Harry´s and he never would be.

 

An hour later Nick was getting ready to go home and both Harry and Louis stood in the hall to say goodbye to him.

 

“Thank you for coming over, I´ll call you later, take care yeah?”

 

“Don´t mention it Haz, you too, don´t work too hard okay?” Nick said as he clapped him on the back and Harry grinned.

 

“I´ll try not to.” Nick turned to Louis and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Take care bub, and if Harry here gives you any trouble don´t hesitate to seek me out okay?” He said softly and Louis nuzzled his face against Nick´s hand.

 

“Bye lovelies!” He called and then he was out the door.

 

When they went to bed that night and Louis curled up against his side Harry felt both relieved and…worried? Jealous? He had to do something about the fact that Louis was too attached, it would eventually turn out to become a problem and Harry already had too many of those.

 

He was really glad that Louis and Nick had gotten along so well, that meant Louis was getting more and more used to other people. It also meant that Louis was one step closer to becoming perfect and for some reason Harry didn´t like the thought of that. He pulled the hybrid closer as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to get himself to relax.  
All he could think about though turned out to be Louis, living with someone else, collar around his neck and eyes sad. That´s when he realized that it wasn´t just the hybrid that had become too attached, it was Harry as well. 

Well crap.


	6. Part 6

It was raining, a lot, Harry couldn’t have been more bored than he was right then and to make things worse Simon had given him a few days off, despite Harry´s protests. Louis however was ecstatic about the fact that Harry would be staying home with him, now Louis wouldn´t have to be alone in the flat which the hybrid clearly hated.   
Louis had gotten more and more attached to Harry as the days went by and Harry had no idea what to do about the situation. Nick, who had been over a few more times thought the whole things was cute and told him that Harry should stop worrying so much all the time, what Nick didn´t know though was that Harry was turning equally attached and that was an even bigger problem.

 

Harry was sitting on the sofa, doing a bit of paperwork which he rarely did, seeing as the weather was so crappy there wasn´t much else to do. It was raining heavily, the sound echoing through the flat and the wind was blowing like mad making his windows shake, other than that it was quiet. He hadn´t seen Louis in a while, he guessed the hybrid was exploring the flat or taking a nap somewhere.

 

Now that the hybrid felt more sure of himself around the flat he had no problem wandering off alone, as long as he knew Harry was somewhere in the flat.

 

Harry sighed as he leaned back in the sofa, the smattering of the rain against the roof distracted him and the wind had just gotten worse, Harry sighed in annoyance, it sure would be one hell of a night. Suddenly lightning struck making the whole room light up and the thunder roared, Harry could feel the whole flat shake with the force of it and Harry jumped in his seat as a shriek came from somewhere in the flat.

 

Seconds later Louis came running with a panicked look on his face, he jumped up into the sofa making Harry drop his papers in surprise, the shaking hybrid buried his head against Harry´s stomach and Harry looked down at him shocked.

 

“Louis?” Harry stared at the hybrid´s small shaking form questionably, he ran a hand through Louis’ hair and he peaked up at Harry, his eyes scared and moist.

 

“What´s wrong love?” He asked quietly, Louis whimpered as he glanced towards the window and then back at Harry.

 

“You afraid of the lightning?” He asked and the hybrid nodded, blushing in embarrassment, Harry shushed him as he stroked the frightened boy´s cheek.

 

“It´s okay, loads of people are scared of lightning, it´s nothing to be embarrassed about okay?” He murmured and Louis nodded slightly as he pressed closer to Harry.

 

“How about I warm some milk for you and then we can watch some crappy movie before we go to sleep, that alright?” Louis mewled as he nudged Harry´s stomach with his nose, Harry smiled softly as he got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

 

When Harry returned minutes later, a cup of milk in hand Louis was curled up on the sofa patiently waiting for Harry to return.

 

“Here you go love, just be careful, it´s pretty hot.” He warned as he handed Louis the milk, he sat down beside him and when Harry grabbed the remote Louis glanced up at him.

 

“Don´t worry, nothing scary, I promise.” He promised, the hybrid seemed satisfied with that because he leaned against Harry´s side, a relaxed look on his face.

 

They settled for some old episode of Friends and when Louis had finished his milk he crawled up into Harry´s lap like he usually did, Harry smiled down at him fondly as he reached out to scratch behind the hybrid´s ears. The kitten ears fluttered happily and seconds later Louis started to purr quietly, Harry hummed as he kept scratching and Louis squirmed in his lap, fully content with the situation. 

 

Suddenly Harry got an idea, he looked down at the purring hybrid and he looked up at Harry questionably. 

 

“Hey Louis, I´ve been thinking and… maybe you could learn how to talk? I mean, have you tried?” He asked, careful not to sound demanding. The hybrid blinked up at him in confusion, nibbling on his bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

 

“Do you… go you wanna give it a try?” He gazed down at the uncertain looking hybrid, seconds later he nodded slightly and Harry beamed down at him.

 

“Okay, we can start with something simple, like… hello. Can you say hello Louis?” The kitten boy stared at him for a while and then he opened his mouth, a strangled whining sound came out and Louis’ eyes widened in surprise as he quickly shut his mouth closed. Harry put a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

 

“It´s okay, I wasn´t expecting it to work on the first try. You wanna try again? Come on love, you can do it.” The hybrid looked uncertain as he shifted slightly on the sofa and Harry squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Louis’ mouth once again opened and this time an even more strangled sound came out, the hybrid grimaced as he gripped his throat and Harry frowned.

 

“Did it hurt?” He asked and the hybrid nodded eyes downcast and bottom lip trembling. Harry bit his lip as he carefully started to stroke the obviously upset hybrid, he flinched slightly under Harry´s touch which made Harry feel even worse.

 

“I´m sorry love, it´s okay though, you tried. You tried and that´s all that matters, you don´t have to do it again, I think we´re done for tonight.” He murmured soothingly and Louis sniffled as he glanced up at Harry through his fringe.

 

“I´m proud of you Louis, thank you for trying.” He said and Louis blushed, Harry grinned as he ruffled the hybrid´s hair and the he got up to put away the dishes. 

 

When he came back into the living room Louis looked a half asleep and Harry chuckled as he walked up to him and turned the TV off.

 

“Come on love, let´s go to bed, you look absolutely knackered.” The hybrid looked up at him with sleepy eyes and eventually he sluggishly got up from the sofa. Louis followed him into the bedroom like usual, Harry stripped down to only his boxers and the hybrid did the same except he kept his t-shirt on.

 

Louis curled up next to him, a content smile on his lips and Harry sighed. He knew he needed to do something about the fact that Louis was way too attached to Harry, he had tried to be subtle about it, just small hints here and there but it just didn´t work. Harry didn´t even want to think about how Louis would react when he was taken away from Harry and sold to someone else he would be absolutely heartbroken and Harry had a feeling that he himself would be too.

 

1 week later

It was a Saturday night and Harry was bored out of his mind, he didn´t have any work to do so he was stuck watching some really crappy movie. Louis was sitting on the floor by the sofa, playing with a plush bunny. Harry had brought him it a few weeks ago and the hybrid absolutely loved it. Harry had to admit that the bunny was pretty cute with its white fluffy fur, big eyes and pink nose but the kitten boy playing with it looked so much cuter in Harry´s opinion.

 

Louis couched down in front of the bunny and with a little shake of his bum he pounced. Harry chuckled as he watched Louis tackle the bunny, letting out tiny little meows in the process. Harry couldn´t believe how catlike the lad really was, Louis bit the bunny´s ear while growling quietly and Harry rolled his eyes in amusement.   
Suddenly Harry´s phone rang and Louis jumped in surprise, Harry was quick to answer it and he was surprised to hear Zayn´s voice.

 

“Zayn? What´s up?”

 

“Hey Harry, what are you doing?”

 

“Um… nothing why?” He asked as he glanced towards the hybrid on the floor who was watching him curiously. 

 

“Me and the boys are gonna go out clubbing tonight and we wanted you to come with us, we know you don´t have work this weekend so you have no excuse not to.” He said and Harry frowned as he glanced at the clock, he was right, Harry didn´t have an excuse and he was incredibly bored.

 

“Okay fine, I´ll come.”

 

“You- really? That´s great Haz, we´ll come and pick you up in 30 okay?” Harry had to smile at how excited Zayn sounded and he felt a little guilty for not spending enough time with them.

 

“Okay Zayn, I´ll see you guys then.” He answered and then they hung up. Louis had stopped playing with his bunny and was now watching him with questioning eyes as his kitten ears fluttered on top of his head. Harry sighed as he knelt on the floor in front of the hybrid, he ran a hand through his curls and Louis stared at him.

 

“Louis… I´m going out tonight so you will have to stay home alone, that´s okay right?” Apparently it wasn´t because his kitten ears flattened against his head and his eyes widened as a small whine escaped his throat.

 

“You´ll be fine love, I´ll lock the door so only I can get in, you´re perfectly safe here alone.” The hybrid furiously shook his head as he gripped Harry´s shirt and Harry cooed at him as he stroked his hair.

 

“I´m sorry love but you´ll be alright, I´ll come back, I promise.” He mumbled but the hybrid just pressed closer and kept shaking his head.

 

“Louis I´ve got to go and get ready, I´m sorry.” He carefully pried the whining hybrid off of him and got up from the floor, with one more pitying glance towards Louis he left the room to go and get ready. 

 

When he had showered and gotten dressed he walked into the living room again and Louis was sitting in the exact same spot, staring down at the carpet as he fiddled with the bunny´s ears. He quickly looked up when he heard Harry arrive and Harry bit his lip as the hybrid´s sad eyes met his.

 

“I´m gonna go now Louis, I´ll be back later yeah?” He said quickly as he grabbed his phone and his keys. Louis whined as he made his way over to Harry, he gripped Harry´s arm tightly as he stared up at him with pleading eyes and Harry sighed heavily.

 

“You can´t come with me Louis, I´m sorry but I have to go.” He gently pushed Louis away and then he quickly walked up to the door.

 

Without looking back, afraid that if he did he would change his mind he walked out the door and locked it behind him, he tried to shake the quilt away as he heard the faint sound of scratching against the door but failed miserably, this night would certainly be interesting.

 

Louis’ POV

Louis was confused, he kept staring at the door waiting for Harry to come back saying that he was only joking, when over an hour had passed though Louis’ ears sunk and he let out a low whine. Harry had left, Louis was all alone in the flat and he didn´t like it, not at all.

 

Why did Harry leave him all of a sudden? Had he done something wrong? Was Harry upset with him? He let out a small whimper at the thought as he got up from the floor, he made his way into Harry´s bedroom and then he curled up on the bed. Louis buried his head into Harry´s pillow and his eyes watered, he didn´t like being alone and the fact that Harry had just left him without an explanation made the whole thing even worse. 

 

Louis woke with a start a couple of hours later, it was pitch black both in the room and outside and Louis let out a yawn as he stretched out on the bed. His ears shot up at the sound of feet moving on the old wooden living room floor and then suddenly the door opened making Louis squint at the sudden light. Louis smiled at the thought of Harry finally being back but just as Louis was about to pounce on him he realized that Harry wasn´t alone.

 

Harry was snogging heavily with some guy that was pressed against the doorframe with his hands in Harry´s hair. Louis tail fell down with a soft “thump” as he stared at the scene in front of him with glassy eyes. The couple started to move towards the bed and Louis let out a squeak to make his presence known, they separated with a wet sound and Harry stared down at him with unfocused eyes with heavy eyelids.

 

“L-Louis? What are you doing here?” He asked in a rough voice and Louis curled up even further.

 

“You didn´t say you had a hybrid.” The bloke said his voice almost as low as Harry´s as he swayed on the spot.

 

“I don´t.” Harry spat and Louis whimpered quietly as Harry glared at him.

 

“Get out of here Louis, now.” He pointed towards the door and Louis frowned, what? But he always slept in Harry´s room.

 

“Get out, I don´t want to see you again tonight, stupid hybrid!” He almost yelled as he pushed Louis down from the bed, Louis let out a yelp as he scurried away. Without looking back at Harry he ran out of the room and kept running until he reached the front door, Louis glanced back to see if Harry had followed him and when he was met with the sound of heavy breathing and groans he made his decision. 

 

A fast as he could he opened the door and without a second thought he ran outside, he kept running, not stopping once and he desperately tried to avoid the cars. His heart was beating unbelievably fast, the honking and screaming after him only made it worse.

 

Finally he came to a stop when he didn´t have the strength to run anymore, when he looked around he realized he was standing in front of a really tall and big building. Louis immediately hurried away into an alley next to the fancy building not wanting to be found by some nasty humans, he curled up against a wall and wrapped his tail around himself for protection.

 

Louis finally let himself cry and his lithe body shook from both the cold and the little sobs he let out. Harry had never raised his voice at him before, Louis didn´t like it, he wasn´t meant to be scared of Harry but he couldn´t help it. Harry had looked so mad and scary, it didn´t fit him, that was what Louis’ past owners used to look like. Harry though, Harry had always been so nice and gentle, never raising his voice and always keeping his eyes soft.

 

Louis let out a whimper as he curled up tighter; desperately trying to avoid the wind and rain that was blowing into his face.

 

“Louis?” Louis head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice and he squinted, trying to see through the heavy rain if it was who he thought and hoped it was. His speculations were proven right when he saw Nick standing on the sidewalk staring at him open-mouthed, Louis let out a tiny meow as he reached out towards Nick with grabby hands.

 

Nick quickly ran up to him and knelt in front of him on the wet ground, Louis whined as he stared up at Nick whose face softened. 

 

“Lou, what on earth are you doing out here all alone?” He exclaimed breathlessly as he searched Louis’ face for some kind of answer.

 

“Jesus Lou you must be freezing, you´re completely soaked. Come on love, let´s get you home.” Nick coached as he reached out towards him, Louis however shook his head furiously as he backed away, Nick raised his eyebrows as he lowered his arms.

 

“What´s wrong kitty, you don´t wanna go home?” Louis shook his head as he looked pleadingly at Nick, Nick sighed as he ran a hand through his wet hair and Louis swallowed.

 

“Okay, let´s go home to mine then, that sound better?” He asked timidly and Louis nodded as he shuffled closer to Nick. Nick smiled at him as he helped Louis stand up on shaky legs; Nick noticed right away how unsteady Louis was so he quickly scooped him up in his arms. Louis happily snuggled up against Nick´s warm chest but he couldn´t shake away the feeling that it was wrong chest, Nick didn´t notice anything though as he started to walk along the sidewalk in the still pouring rain.

 

About 10 minutes later Nick stopped and Louis curiously looked up, he was surprised to see that they were standing in front of a small brick house, Louis had always assumed that Nick lived in a flat just like Harry. Once Nick had managed to open the door he stepped inside with Louis still in his arms, Louis’ body immediately relaxed as the warmth hit him.

 

Nick carefully put him down on his feet in the hallway and Louis looked around in interest as Nick kicked off his shoes and took off his coat. 

 

“Stay here and I´ll go and get you a towel and some dry clothes.” Nick said as he left Louis standing alone in the hallway, dripping water all over the floor. When Nick returned he helped Louis dry his hair so that he wouldn´t hurt his ears and then he handed Louis some clothes which he gratefully took.

 

“You can change in the bathroom, it´s the blue door to the left.” Louis nodded as he shyly walked away and when he got into the bathroom he breathed out shakily. He quickly changed into the sweatpants which he had to roll up so that he wouldn´t trip over them and then he pulled on the thick warm jumper, when he was pulling the socks on he noticed something odd with the jumper. Both the socks and the sweatpants smelled like Nick but the jumper didn´t, it smelled familiar but Louis couldn´t quite figure out what it was.

 

When he returned from the bathroom Nick was in the living room, sitting on a big white sofa with two steaming mugs on the small table.

 

“I didn´t have any milk so I hope you´re okay with tea.” He spoke softly and Louis nodded slowly as he made his way over to the sofa, he curled up next to Nick and he let out a soft sigh as he took a sip of the sweet tea. It was quiet in the room except for he cracking sound coming from the fireplace and Louis felt his eyelids grow heavy.

 

“Were the clothes alright?” Nick suddenly asked and Louis nodded sluggishly.

 

“That´s good, I knew the jumper would fit slightly better that the trousers, seeing as it´s Harry´s. I think he forgot it here a few months ago actually.” He said and Louis froze, Harry´s? So that´s why the jumper smelled so familiar, he let out a small whine as his eyes watered and Nick glanced down at him worriedly.

 

“You okay darling?” Louis nodded slightly as he brought a hand up to brush away a few tears that had managed to escape, Nick frowned.

 

“Are you sure you don´t want to go home? I mean-“ He started but Louis immediately shook his head as he gripped Nick´s jumper tightly.

 

“Okay, okay calm down love, I won´t force you. What do you say we go to bed and then we´ll figure out what to do in the morning.” Nick asked and Louis nodded relieved, that´s what he liked the most about Nick, he never pushed it. 

 

“Where do you wanna sleep? I´ve got a guestroom or you could sleep on the sofa, it´s your call.” Louis pondered his options for a few seconds and then he settled for the sofa. He nodded towards where he was already sitting and Nick raised his eyebrows.

 

“The sofa? Are you sure? A bed would be much more comfortable.” He said but Louis shook his head smiling.

 

“Okay then,” Nick sighed. “I´ll go and get you some covers and a pillow.” He walked away and disappeared into a room down the hall and seconds later he returned, he shot Louis a smile as he started to prepare the sofa. When Nick was done Louis crawled up into the sofa and Nick ruffled his hair.

 

“I´m just down the hall behind the green door if you need me okay? Don´t be afraid to wake me and you´re free to go wherever you want just be careful okay?” Louis nodded sleepily and Nick smiled.

 

“Okay, night darling, try and get some sleep.” Louis let out a small meow and Nick turned the light off as he left the room. Louis curled up on the pillow his tail wrapping around him as usual and he shut his eyes tightly, it felt strange going to sleep without Harry and he found himself tossing and turning for about half an hour until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

When Louis woke up it was to loud voices sounding through the house and he quickly sat up as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

 

“I don´t care how fucking drunk you were, how could you? I found him in an alley, without a coat and shoes in the pouring rain freezing!” Louis had never heard Nick use that kind of tone and his ears fell at the thought of it being his fault.

 

“I know I messed up Nick, believe me I know!” Louis froze at the sound of Harry´s voice and he curled up further on the sofa as he listened to the conversation.

 

“Good, you´re a fucking idiot Harry. You should have seen how devastated he was, he panicked when I suggested bringing him home, to you!” Louis heard a sharp intake of breath and when Harry spoke up again he sounded tired and defeated.

 

“I just- I´m sorry okay. I just panicked, both of us are getting too attached and I needed to do something about it, I never planned on it turning out like that though.”

 

“I know you didn´t Haz and I know this is quite the sticky situation you´re in but frankly it was a dick move and you could have handled it so much better.” Louis could hear the disappointment in Nick´s voice and even thought Louis was still mad at Harry he felt bad for him.

 

“Yeah I could and I really wish I would have thought of that sooner, he probably hates me right now.”

 

“He doesn´t hate you Harry, I don´t think that boy is capable of hate, he´s too innocent for that. He´s hurt Haz, and scared and you have to understand the situation he was put in. You´re the only one he trust completely and for you to scream at him and physically push him away, that hurts and I bet he blames himself.” Louis frowned at Nick words, how did he know all that? Was Louis that easy to read?

 

“That boy adores you Harry, loves you even, I don´t know but you can´t push him away like that. He´s still fragile and what you did last night was a huge step back, he´s been treated badly probably his whole life and now you go and do something like that. If I were him I would feel betrayed, and I´m sure you can agree with me.”

 

“God Nick I know, you don´t have to tell me all this because I already know. That´s the problem though, I know him better than I know myself and he can´t even talk, I´m supposed to hate him Nick not fall in love with him.” 

 

Louis eyes widened in surprise and he sat up straighter as he stared towards the kitchen where the voices were coming from. Love? And Louis who thought that Harry just tolerated him because Louis was his job, nothing more. Louis felt his ear twitch as he quietly got up from the sofa and padded over to the kitchen door, he hesitated for a moment before he carefully walked into the kitchen.

 

Nick and Harry was standing by the counter facing each other, Harry had one hand in his hair and his face looked distressed, Nick on the other hand looked completely calm. Louis let out a small meow to let them know he was there and Harry immediately spun around to face him. Louis shifted nervously as Harry stared at him with pleading eyes and Louis ears disappeared into his hair.

 

“Louis.” He heard Harry breathe out and he glanced up at him through his fringe. Harry took a step towards him and without thinking Louis flinched backwards, Louis saw the hurt flash across Harry´s face and he let out a tiny whimper.

 

“Louis I´m- I´m so incredibly sorry. I was a dick to you, I was drunk and I wasn´t thinking but that´s no excuse. I´m sorry that I scared you, I never meant to hurt you Louis and I promise that something like that won´t happen again.” Louis stared at him as he spoke and his ears slowly rose on top of his head, Harry smiled sheepishly at him as he opened his arms and seconds later Louis flung himself into them.

 

Louis gripped Harry´s t-shirt tightly as he buried his face against Harry´s chest, Harry wrapped his arms around him and Louis eyes started to water as he breathed in the smell only Harry owned.

 

“Shh, it´s okay now Lou, we´re fine.” Harry cooed and Louis purred lightly as he burrowed closer to Harry.

 

“He missed you, quite a lot actually, he even started crying when I told him that was your jumper.” Nick said as he nodded towards the jumper Louis was wearing. Harry carefully brought Louis head up so that he had to look at him and Harry frowned.

 

“Is that true? You missed me kitten?” He murmured softly and Louis nodded as his bottom lip trembled.

 

“I´m so sorry sweetheart.” He whispered and Louis twitched at the feeling of Harry´s breath against his sensitive kitten ears. Nick smiled fondly at them as he shook his head.

 

“I´m glad you guys kissed and made up, now I hate to be a buzz kill but I have work in 15 minutes so…” He trailed off and Harry rolled his eyes smiling as he looked down at Louis.

 

“You ready to go home Lou?” Louis nodded as he pulled away from Harry and then he walked up to Nick, he gave him a small hug and a lick on the cheek as a thanks and Nick chuckled.

 

“You´re welcome kitty, you´re free to stay here anytime Harry here gives you any trouble, I´m glad you´re okay though.” Louis smiled at him and then he walked back to Harry who smiled softly at him as he took his hand.

 

“Thanks for keeping him safe Nick, I owe you one.”

 

“Yeah you do.” Nick said and Harry chuckled as he led Louis out from the kitchen and into the hallway.

 

“You don´t have any shoes?” Harry frowned and Louis shook his head as he kept his gaze on the floor. “I´ll just carry you to the car then, I don´t want you getting sick.” Harry said and then he lifted Louis up, he let out a yelp in surprise and grabbed Harry´s shoulders tightly. Harry hissed and looked down at Louis’ hands.

 

“Louis… claws.” Louis eyes widened in realisation and he quickly pulled away his claws from Harry’s shoulders. “Thank you.” Harry breathed and then he opened the front door.

 

“Bye Nick!” He called over his shoulder and then he closed the door, he carried Louis over to the car and then sat him down in the passenger seat. Harry got in the car as well and he shot Louis a reassuring smile as he started the car and drove away. Louis relaxed as he leaned against the window, Harry´s sent and presence comforting him. Everything was how it should have been all along and Louis wanted nothing to change, because everything was perfect.

 

Harry´s POV

Harry´s guilty conscience was killing him, even though Louis had forgiven him he still felt bad. He had been such a jerk, only because he had gotten drunk and then proceeded to take some random bloke home to fuck. He was so glad that Nick had found Louis, Harry didn´t know what he would have done if Louis had gotten lost or hurt just because of him. 

 

Louis was still a bit weary of him and Harry completely understood that, he just wished that night never had happened. He wanted Louis to trust him just as much as he had done before, but Harry didn´t dwell on it too much, he deserved it after all.

 

Two days after the incident Simon called him and told him that the hybrid, Louis, was fit for sale. Harry had almost dropped the phone but he managed to pull it together, he didn´t want to scare Louis or make Simon suspicious. Simon told him that he was currently trying to find a good buyer and that he would contact Harry as soon as he found one. The waiting was the worst, every day he waited for Simon to call, for someone to take his Louis away.

 

When a week passed Harry finally started to relax again, he hadn´t heard anything from Simon and people at work told him that Simon had been in an awful mood for several days. Maybe no one wanted to buy Louis, perhaps Simon didn´t find a suitable buyer. Louis must have noticed the change in Harry´s mood because he cuddled with him more, when Harry had been worried and stressed Louis had kept his distance and well, Harry had missed him.

 

It was a Thursday when the dreaded call finally came, Harry was sitting on the sofa with Louis in his lap, they were watching Peter Pan when Harry´s phone rang and he turned the volume down before he answered earning a pout from the kitten boy in his lap.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Harry! I´ve got great news!” An excited voice said into his ear and he frowned as his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

 

“Simon?”

 

“I´ve found a buyer, he fulfils every requirement we have and he´s willing to pay an awful lot of money for the hybrid.” The joy was clear in Simon´s voice but Harry could feel himself getting paler by the second and he suddenly had the urge to throw up.

 

“Oh.” Was the only thing he managed to get out and Simon barked out a laugh.

 

“You´re just as speechless as I was when the buyer called me up and said he was willing to pay any sum at all for the hybrid, I´m sure you´re happy to get rid of him finally. You´ve done a great job Harry, really, I´m proud of you. I´ll make sure you get a fair amount of the payment, you deserve it.” Simon chatted and Harry just stared at the hybrid in his lap, Louis was calmly grooming himself, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

 

“Now, I´ll send some of our guys to come and get the hybrid tomorrow morning at nine. I´m proud of you Harry, great work.” And with that Simon ended the call. Harry stared at the phone for a few seconds but was brought out of it by Louis tugging on his sleeve. He stared up at Harry with big blue eyes which clearly spoke “what´s wrong?” and Harry had to hold back the tears that was threatening to spill.

 

“Louis… that was my boss who called.” He croaked and Louis frowned, Harry breathed in shakily as he stroked a hand over Louis hair.

 

“Someone has bought you Lou, someone- they´re gonna take you away to your new home tomorrow.” Louis shot up beside him as tears immediately welled up in his clear blue eyes and Harry shook his head.

 

“Don´t cry love, we knew this day would come. You were never mine Lou.” He whispered as he rested his forehead against Louis’. Louis let out a whimper as he gripped Harry´s jumper in his small hands, a small tear escaped Harry´s right eye and Louis stared at him in shock. He reached out to clumsily wipe away the tear and Harry let out a wet chuckle as he grabbed Louis hand in his, Harry´s hand covering Louis’.

 

“You´ll be fine love, I´m sure your new owner won´t be so bad. Just… try and be happy, please, for me?” He pleaded and Louis let out a mewl as he shook his head and then his lips parted and;

 

“H-arry.” It felt like the world stopped for a moment and when Harry finally snapped out of it Louis was staring at him worriedly with his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Louis… you-you spoke. You said my name, oh my god can you do it again?” Harry gushed and Louis frowned in concentration and Harry had to hold back an aww at how cute it was.

 

“H-arry?” His voice was gravelly and slightly high pitched as he stuttered out Harry´s name and Harry beamed at him, his voice was perfect. Harry quickly gathered up the tiny hybrid into his arms and Louis buried his face against Harry´s neck.

 

“God I´m gonna miss you sweetheart.” He whispered and Louis shook his head as he pawed at Harry´s chest.

 

“H-arry.” He said with a frown and Harry´s heart almost broke, yeah he was definitely gonna miss him.

 

Apparently Louis was gonna miss him too because he kept pawing at him, nibbling and licking at his jaw and when they went to bed that night and Louis let out a final determined “H-arry” against his neck Harry´s heart definitely broke.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, part 7 is finally done. I am really sorry that it took so long for me to update but things have been pretty messy lately, I´ve had alot to do at work and then I was at the hospital and my cat died yesterday so yeah, it´s been hard. This chapter is really shitty and short, I´m sorry about that but hopefully some of you might like it. Thanks for being so patient with me, love you all. xxx
> 
> P.S I also changed my writing style a little bit, in case some of you gets confused. Tell me your thoughts on it yeah?

When Harry wakes up it´s because of something vibrating on his chest, he opens his eyes only to have a pair of big blue eyes staring back at him. The hybrid´s eyes is slightly watery and the bags under his eyes is a sign that he hadn´t gotten very much sleep; Harry has a feeling he looks even worse.

 

“Hey.” He breathes out as he strokes Louis’ cheek with his thumb and the purring increases.

 

“You okay?” He asks quietly even though he already knows the answer, Louis shakes his head as he presses his face against Harry´s neck.

 

“I know love, I know, I feel the same way.” He sighs as he runs a hand over the hybrid´s back.

 

After laying there for a few minutes Harry figures it is time to face the music, he carefully nudges Louis so that he can sit up and he stares at Harry with pleading eyes.

 

“We have to get up Louis, they will be here soon and we need to eat breakfast before that.” The hybrid shakes his head furiously at Harry´s words and he sighs as he runs a hand through his tangled curls.

 

“I don´t want to either Louis but we have to, you get dressed and I´ll go and start on breakfast okay?” Harry gets up from the bed despite the protests coming from the hybrid, Harry kisses his forehead and then he leaves the room quickly before he can change his mind.

 

He decides to make Louis his favourite, seeing as it is their last breakfast together. As Harry is flipping a pancake he hears small footsteps approaching him and when he looks towards the door Louis appears, now dressed in black sweatpants and one of Harry´s jumpers.

 

“Hi love, take a seat, breakfast is almost done.” He murmurs and Louis does as he´s told.

 

They eat breakfast in complete silence, something they never did before and Harry could see how Louis sneaked glances at both him and the clock once in a while.

 

When they are done he drags Louis over to the sofa, the dishes completely forgotten in the kitchen and the hybrid happily snuggles up to him. Harry wraps his arms around Louis small form and he sighs as he rests his chin on top of Louis’ head, careful not to squish his small kitten ears.

 

Suddenly Harry feels wetness against his chest and he realises that the kitten boy is crying, he looks down at him startled and Louis blinks up at him with tears running down his flushed face. Harry shushes him as he wipes away the tears and the hybrid´s bottom lip wobbles as new tears start to well up in his bright blue eyes.

 

“Don´t cry sweetheart, it breaks my heart seeing you like this.” He croaks and Louis sniffles as he looks down.

 

“H-arry.” The hybrid´s voice is low and raspy from all the crying, Harry sighs as he presses Louis’ head against his chest and slowly rocks them back and forth.

 

“Shh, it´s gonna be okay Lou. You´ll see, we´re gonna be okay.” He doesn´t believe his own words but he hopes that it will at least give the hybrid some comfort. Harry is just about to continue talking when the doorbell rings and the hybrid freezes in his lap, he stares up at Harry with panic shining in his teary eyes and Harry swallows thickly.

 

“Lou…” He breathes out but before he can get another word out Louis has scrambled up from his lap and disappeared down the hallway. Harry sighs heavily as he runs a hand through his hair in distress, he gets up from the sofa and even though he really doesn´t want to he goes to open the door.

 

Harry doesn´t recognize the two men but it doesn´t matter, he would have hated then just as much.

 

“We´re here for the hybrid.” One of them grunts out and Harry nods slowly as he swallows back the tears.

 

“I´ll… I´ll go and get him.” He manages to croak out and then he turns around, leaving the two men standing in the doorway. He goes straight to his bedroom because he knows that´s where Louis will be. He kneels by the bed and when he looks underneath it he is met with crying blue eyes and muffled sobs.

 

“Oh kitten…” His stomach turns at the sight and he slowly reaches out towards the distraught hybrid.

 

“Come on Lou, get out of there.” He coaches softly and the hybrid sniffles quietly as he cautiously makes his way towards Harry. When he has come out from under the bed Harry immediately cradles him in his arms and Louis snuggles up against him as his warm tears stains Harry´s shirt. Harry rubs his back as he tries to hold back his own tears but fails miserably.

 

“Shh, it´s okay Lou, you´re gonna be okay I promise. I´m… I´m sure your new owner will love you and treat you just as good as I have.” He mumbles but Louis shakes his head and clings even more to him.

 

“H-arry.” His voice cracks but it´s determined either way. Harry looks at him sadly, he desperately wants to comfort the smaller boy but he knows their time together is running short.

 

“Louis… we need to get up, it´s time to go.” He mumbles and Louis wails as his claws dig into Harry´s chest. Despite the hybrid’s protests Harry gets up from the floor, Louis still in his arms and then he leaves the room. When they enters the living room the two men are leaning against the doorframe, both looking incredibly impatient.

 

“Finally, we were starting to think the hybrid had run away or something.” One of them grunts out. Harry just glares at them as he walks up to the door, with a writhing and whining Louis still in his grip. He carefully grabs Louis’ head in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

 

“Louis… Lou look at me, come on sweetheart.” Louis finally looks up at him, tears running down his face and Harry breathes in shakily.

 

“Louis, you have to go with them. I know you don´t want to but it´s for the best Lou, you never really belonged here with me.” He mumbles as tears starts to well up in his eyes as well. Apparently the men start to get impatient because Louis never gets the chance to respond. Within seconds they have grabbed Louis and pulled him away from Harry´s arms, Harry gasps as he automatically reaches out towards him and Louis shrieks as he toss and turns in the men´s hold.

 

“H-arry!” He screams as he scratches at the men but they don´t even flinch, probably used to the treatment they were receiving.

 

“Louis.” He breathes out and he can see the pain in the panicking hybrid´s eyes, just like the first time he had stared into those blue orbs. The door flings open and just like that Louis is gone, Harry can still hear the hybrid´s cries in the distance but Harry is rooted to the spot. Too numb to do anything but stare straight ahead, bottom lip bitten raw and heart acing in his chest.

 

The hybrid is gone, his Louis is gone.

 

Days pass and Harry is still numb, everything is completely empty without Louis. Harry goes to work every day as usual but it´s not the same anymore, it´s not as fun as it used to be and all he can think about is Louis. No one at work seems to notice that something is wrong, at least no one voices it and for that Harry is glad. He doesn´t need comfort, he needs Louis but Louis is gone. Harry avoids Simon at every cost as well, he doesn´t think he will be able to see him without punching him in the face and he doesn´t think Simon or the company will appreciate that very much.

 

He goes to the store as usual, does his paperwork and watches TV. He drinks tea before he goes to bed and does the laundry on Friday nights like he always does. He continues with his life and everything is as it should be, except it´s not. Harry tries not to think about it, he keeps himself busy at all times. He can´t let himself remember, wonder, if he did he would go crazy and that obviously can´t happen.

 

It´s a Thursday night when Harry finally breaks. Everything had gone as usual that day, he had gone to work and now he was doing some paperwork in the living room. He had a cup of tea on the table and when he reached out to take it, eyes still on some papers he manages to knock the cup over and it falls to the floor with a crash. Tea splashes all over the places and Harry curses as the hot liquid spatter on his bare feet.

 

Harry stares at the mess for a few seconds and then he sighs heavily, he gets up from the sofa and walks away still cursing colourfully. Once he´s mopped the tea up he kneels by the sofa to pick up the broken cup, it´s when he reaches out towards one of the smaller shards that he spots the bunny. The big glassy eyes seem to mock him and the fur is now grey with dust, Harry swallows thickly as he stares at the plush animal.

 

Tears immediately springs to his eyes and he drops the piece of porcelain that he held in his hand. He quickly gets up from his crouching position and stumbles towards the door, he grabs a coat and slips on some shoes, not even bothering to lock the door. When he finally reaches his destination he doesn´t even knock on the door, he just rushes inside his breathing laboured.

 

Nick comes stumbling from the living room with only a pair of sweatpants and an incredibly colourful jumper on, Nick stares at him completely baffled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He stumbles back a few steps as Harry barrels into him but he manages to stay on his feet, he stares down at the crying man in astonishment.

 

Harry never cries and if he does he does it where no one will see or hear him. Harry is wailing words into Nick´s jumper that he absolutely cannot understand.

 

“Hey! Haz? What´s the matter? Come on mate, talk to me.” He speaks loud enough for Harry to hear and he stares up at Nick with red rimmed eyes. He sniffles and tries to catch his breath for a few minutes as Nick rubs his back, patiently waiting for an explanation. Eventually it comes, with a loud voice and shaking hands.

 

“He´s gone! He´s actually fucking gone Nick, and I-I miss him. I miss him so much and I can´t fucking function!” His voice is hoarse and Nick furrows his eyebrows at his little rant.

 

“Are you talking about Louis? Haz… it´s been over a month, don´t you think it´s time to forget him and move on? This isn´t healthy Harry, there´s nothing you can do mate I´m sorry.” He mumbles but he quickly regrets his words when Harry glares at him, green eyes dark with anger.

 

“Forget him? Nick I can´t just forget him, it´s not that easy!” He exclaims as he grips his curls in frustration.

 

“Harry… you barely knew the kid, he couldn´t even talk. It´s not like you can miss the great conversations you two used to have because there weren´t any!” Nick doesn´t want to sound like a complete dick but he also knows that Harry needs to hear the truth.

 

“Shut up! You have no idea what you´re talking about, I knew him better than anyone else! I miss our conversations like fuck, we had great conversations and I had no problem at all with understanding him.” Harry takes a break panting heavily and Nick stares at him, he has never seen Harry so worked up about something before.

 

“So what if he couldn´t talk, he learnt my name Nick! He fucking said my name, pleading and I just… let them take him.” Harry´s voice is quiet and his shoulders sags in defeat, Nick looks at him sadly not knowing what to say.

 

“Haz…”

 

“Don´t bother Nick, I know what you´re thinking. I can´t just give up on him though, I love him. I love him Nick and I can´t believe I didn´t realize that before.” He moans and Nick sighs heavily, putting a hand on Harry´s shoulder.

 

“Mate if you love him as much as he loves you… then you have to get him back.” Nick´s voice is firm and Harry looks up in surprise, not believing his ears.

 

“W-what? Nick…”

 

“Just hear me out okay? I know you can´t just go there and grab him, that would be suicidal and you would probably lose your job as well.”

 

“I don´t care about my job anymore Nick, you know that. I just want Louis back, that´s all I´m asking for.” He mumbles, not looking Nick in the eyes.

 

“I know Haz, I just… I don´t know how you´re going to get him back, all I know is that you have to, in some way. Just try to be patient, alright mate? You´ll figure out something eventually, you always do.” Harry gives him a small smile and Nick smiles back, patting him on the shoulder. It a slight relief, seeing Harry smile again but Nick is still worried. The smile doesn´t reach Harry´s eyes and that is usually not a good sign.

 

Months pass and Harry is still very much miserable. He only goes to work when he needs to turn in some papers, he can´t stand seeing all the hybrids. The only hybrid he wants to see is gone and Harry might never see him again. He tries very hard not to go crazy and with the help of Nick he almost succeeds, almost.

 

It is when six whole months have passed without Louis and most of Harry´s sanity that something unexpected happens. Harry gets a phone call ridiculously early in the morning and when he answers it it´s Simon´s voice that tells him to come down to his office as soon as he possibly can.

 

When Harry arrives at Simon´s office he has no idea what to expect and he might be just a little bit afraid.

 

“Have a seat Harry.” Simon says and Harry swallows as he does what he´s told.

 

“So Harry, do you have any idea why you´re here?” He asks and Harry frowns, not liking Simon´s tone.

 

“No, not really sir.” Simon smiles.

 

“Well let´s not beat around the bush eh? You know that we always check up on the creatures we sell, to make sure they´re being treated after our requirements?” He asks and Harry looks up at him, eyes full of questions.

 

“Uh… yes sir, I am aware.”

 

“Good, good… you remember that cat hybrid you took care of right?” Harry´s eyes widen at the mention of Louis and he leans forward in his seat, desperately trying to keep his cool.

 

“Y-yeah, I remember him.” He manages to stutter out and Simon looks pleased.

 

“Well I want you to check up on him.” There´s a strange ringing in his ears and Harry stares at Simon, not knowing what to say. He´s too shocked to even form a simple sentence, he is going to see Louis again. He finally croaks out a “really?” and Simon chuckles.

 

“Yes, really. It has been six months now and that´s usually how long we wait before we check up on them. I´ll give you the address to the place, it will probably take an hour or so by car.” Simon continues to talk but Harry has stopped listening long ago. He´s going to see Louis, after six fucking months he will get to see his kitten again.

 

What if Louis has forgotten all about him though? What if his new owner treats him better and Louis likes him more than Harry? What if Louis has moved on, what would Harry do then? Thoughts like that were running through his head as he drove to the place where Louis now lived. He didn´t know what to expect but he had a bad feeling about the whole thing especially when he saw the house.

 

When he pulled up into the driveway he was met with a gigantic mansion, made out of dark grey bricks and a black roof. The garden looked incredibly creepy with statues all over the lawn and a large fountain in the middle, not a single flower or plant in sight. The gravel crunched under his feet as Harry made his way over to the huge wooden door and he swallowed hard as he straightened his blazer, he needed to keep calm in order for this to work out the way he wanted it to.

 

As he reaches out to ring the doorbell the door suddenly opens and Harry takes a step back in surprise, a man clad in a suit stands before him looking incredibly suspicious.

 

“Mr Styles I presume?” The man has an odd accent and Harry raises an eyebrow, why did everything seem so out of place?

 

“Yes, that´s me.” He clears his throat and the man nods as he opens the door wider.

 

“We have been expecting you, please come in Mr Styles.” Harry nods as he steps inside the mansion, the man closing the door behind him. The hall is big with a blood red carpet covering the floor, the stone walls covered in weird paintings that gave Harry the creeps, how could someone live in a place like this?

 

“This way Mr Styles, Master is waiting for you in his office.” Harry follows the bald man through several corridors and he can´t help but to wonder if someone had even gotten lost in the maze they called house.

 

They finally stop in front of a brown door and the butler nods for him to go inside. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the meeting and then he steps inside. He is pleasantly surprised when the office actually looks like an office, there was no strange paintings or other creepy things, just regular things like bookshelves and a gigantic desk stacked with papers.

 

“Ah Mr Styles, I have been waiting for you!” A deep voice exclaimed and Harry jumps in surprise as he turns on the spot, now facing the window. By the window stands a fairly tall man, probably several years older than Harry by the looks of it. He has short black hair, slicked back with hair gel and the grey suit he has on looks like it had cost more than Harry´s car. The man’s small dark brown eyes watch him with interest and Harry holds back a shudder, instantly disliking the man.

 

“Uh yes, that´s me. It´s nice to meet you Mr…”

 

“Hale, but you can call me Thomas.” The man, Thomas grins at him and Harry tries his best to smile back.

 

“So, Simon called me and said it was time for the check-up. Do you want to see it now or do you have any questions first?” There´s a slight edge to the man´s voice now and Harry raise his eyebrows.

 

“Uh I have some standard questions I have to ask first, it won´t take long.” He ads when Thomas frowns. He nods thoughtfully and Harry swallows as he looks around awkwardly.

 

“Well go on then.” He coaches and once again Harry jumps a little.

 

“Right, well uh… do you have any other creatures apart from this one?”

 

“No, I´ve had a few in the past but as for now I´ve only got this one.” Harry nods as he shifts under Thomas’ hard gaze.

 

“Okay, what do you work with and does it require you being away a lot?” Thomas barks out a laugh at the question and Harry frowns, disliking the man more and more.

 

“I own a few businesses here and there, but I work from here. Sometimes I have to travel to the companies but not very often so no, I´m home a lot.”

 

“Sounds like a good job, do you live here by yourself and are there a lot of people coming and going?” Thomas’ eyes flicker around the room at the question and Harry does not feel good about that, not at all.

 

“I live here plus the workers who are 20 people in total. As for the coming and going thing… because of my work there is indeed a lot of people here during the days but I assure you that they are just as classy and mannered as me.” Harry fights the urge to roll his eyes, classy, yeah right.

 

“Okay, well thank you for your honesty Mr Hale. That is all I´ve got to ask you for now.” He nods a smile on his thin lips and Harry bites his lip, waiting for him to give him the okay to see his kitten.

 

“Well of course, I am nothing but an honest man Mr Styles. Shall we go and check on it then, I´m sure you´re a busy man.” Harry nods eagerly and Thomas opens the door, stepping out of the room with Harry close behind.

 

When they have walked through yet another maze of corridors Thomas leads him down a giant staircase made out of stone, leading to an almost basement like room. Chills run down his spine and Harry quickens his pace, not wanting to get lost. Thomas stops in front of a big, thick wooden door with a big lock on and Harry frowns. He takes out a set of keys and unlocks the door with the biggest one, Thomas monitions for him to step inside and Harry quickly does, the room makes him think of a dungeon.

 

Everything in the room is made out of cold stone; the only light in the room comes from the now open door. There´s no furniture and there´s nothing on the walls, not even a single window. When Harry looks down he gets both shocked and unbelievably angry.

 

There on the floor is Louis, his kitten, chained to the wall by a chain which is attached to a collar around his neck. The small blanket he´s sitting on is worn and dirty and he´s only wearing his boxers, nothing else in the cold room. There´s new bruises on the hybrid´s skin and he has dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his nails are worn down and bloody probably from scratching on the floor and walls.

 

Harry wants to turn around and kill the man who´s currently smirking behind him, he doesn´t though. That is not something he wants Louis to see. When he has recovered slightly from the shock he manages to croak out a “oh god” and Louis’ head immediately shots up at the sound of Harry´s voice, his eyes are wide and searching. When their eyes meet Harry´s breath hitches and Louis’ bottom lip starts to wobble, his whole face scrunching up with emotion.

 

“H-arry?” His voice is small and hoarse, questioning and Harry swallows.

 

“Lou.” He whispers and Louis lets out a whine. He stands up on his knees and lunges towards Harry, choking himself on the collar as he desperately tries to get to him. Harry quickly runs up to him, before he can hurt himself further and he cradles the small hybrid in his arms. Louis buries his head in Harry´s neck, whining lowly and Harry´s heart aches. Harry carefully massages Louis’ bruised neck and the hybrid starts crying, small sobs shaking his now even lither body.

 

He has no idea how long he tries to calm down the crying hybrid but eventually he manages, Louis is still crying slightly but the shaking has stopped. Harry then looks up to see Thomas standing by the door, staring at them with wide eyes a look of distaste on his face. Harry clears his throat, desperately trying to figure out what to say and the first thing that comes out shocks not only Thomas but himself as well.

 

“How much?”

 

“Excuse me?” Thomas looks incredibly confused and even Louis has stopped crying to look up at Harry, looking equally confused.

 

“How much do you want for him?” He asks again more slowly and Thomas eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

 

“I… Mr Styles I´m sorry but he´s not for sale.” He says awkwardly and Harry sighs, getting more and more impatient and frustrated.

 

“I don´t care, name a price and I´ll give it to you.” His voice is dead serious and Thomas frowns, he seems to be contemplating it for a few seconds and then he smiles.

 

“Alright Mr Styles, give me 20 million and he´s all yours.” Harry doesn´t even blink.

 

“Deal.” Thomas stares at him in surprise for a moment but then he nods, grinning like a mad man.

 

Once Harry has written the man a check which he studies closely for five minutes he demands Thomas to unchain Louis, which he does as he grumbles under his breath. As soon as Louis is free he runs up to Harry, he´s limping badly so Harry meets him halfway and picks him up. He almost wants to cry at how light he is but he doesn´t mention it, not wanting to anger the man more than necessary.

 

He walks out of the mansion without a single word to the man or the butler, he just cradles Louis close and walks out the door. Louis is oddly quiet on the way to the car and Harry frowns, getting more and more worried about him for each second that goes by. When they reach the car Harry sits him down in the passenger seat and Louis flinches visibly, Harry narrows his eyes as he quickly closes the door and gets in beside him.

 

“Louis… what´s wrong?” He asks carefully, Louis lowers his eyes in shame and that´s when Harry spots something incredibly wrong. The hybrid´s boxers are caked with dried blood, the most of it on the back. Harry gasps in outrage and Louis whimpers as he curls up on the seat, trying to make himself as small as possible. Harry breathes in shakily, not wanting to freak out in front of Louis and when he´s sure he´s collected enough he reaches out towards the shaking hybrid.

 

Louis flinches slightly at first but after some reassuring words he carefully crawls up into Harry´s lap. He hugs the hybrid close as he strokes his ears, realizing just how much he´s missed the little cat boy. Louis looks up at him with teary eyes, looking incredibly vulnerable and Harry hushes him as he kisses his hair.

 

“Louis… you have no idea how much I´ve missed you. I never stopped thinking about you, I never forgot. I will never, ever let you go again and I´m so sorry that I did at all. You will never have to go back to a place like that okay? I won´t let anyone treat you like that, I´ll treat you like a prince from now on okay?” He murmurs and Louis hiccups, giggling slightly. Harry smiles at him as he gently puts him back into his own seat.

 

“Try to sleep love, it will take a while getting home.” He kisses Louis’ temple and he immediately relaxes, closing his eyes and only minutes later he´s asleep.

 

As Harry drives them home he´s still boiling with anger but he knows his rage will have to wait, the last thing he wants is to scare Louis. When he pulls up into the driveway he gently shakes Louis awake who blinks up at with sleepy eyes and Harry resists the urge to coo at him. He refuses to let Louis walk so he carries him inside and walks straight to the bathroom, setting him down on the toilet.

 

“You wanna take a shower?” Harry asks quietly and Louis sniffles as he nods slightly.

 

“Okay, do you want me to leave?” Louis grabs his sleeve in his little fist, shaking his head furiously making Harry frown.

 

“You want my help?” The hybrid nods and Harry breaths in shakily as he runs a hand through his curls, not knowing what to expect.

 

The shower goes well; Louis is really shy at first but relaxes as soon as Harry starts washing his hair. Harry curses every time he discovers a new bruise or wound but he tries not to scare Louis too much. It is when Harry starts washing off Louis’ bum that he loses it, the water turns a nasty shade of red immediately and Harry can feel his stomach turning at the sight.

 

Harry quickly turns the water off and sprints to the toilet where he throws up everything he has eaten that day, he dry heaves for a few minutes and then he finally flushes and leans back against the toilet. He hears a small whine and then Louis is crawling out of the tub and towards Harry on the floor where he curls up and Harry wraps his arms around him.

 

Louis wipes away the tears on Harry´s cheeks and Harry gives him a wobbly smile.

 

“I´m sorry you had to see that Lou, I just… I can´t stand the thought of you being hurt like that. I´m okay now though so don´t worry, I think I just needed to get that out of my system.” The hybrid nods slowly as he rubs his nose against Harry´s cheek and Harry can´t help but to smile, he doesn´t even care that he is soaked now because of the dripping hybrid in his lap.

 

“What do you say about getting up from here and I´ll go and find you something to get dressed in?” He asks with raised eyebrows and Louis nods, smiling brightly at him. Harry helps him stand up and then carries him to the bedroom where he sits him down on the bed. When he has found the Louis some clothes to wear he puts them on the bed, smiling at the blushing hybrid.

 

“Here you go, you get dressed while I go and brush my teeth. Then we can cuddle up on the sofa with some milk and tea that sound good?” He nods eagerly and Harry smiles as he ruffles his hair before walking back into the bathroom.

 

Later that night when Harry is preparing Louis warm milk, now in dryer clothes he catches himself humming. He shakes his head in disbelief, not believing how sad he really was without Louis. When he walks into the living room, two steaming mugs in his hands he can´t do anything other than coo at the sight before him. Louis is curled up on the sofa, wearing a way too big jumper and too long sweatpants which both belong to Harry. His little nose is buried in the fur of his white bunny and one of his kitten ears are twitching, Harry smiles as he sets the mugs down on the table and Louis cracks an eye open.

 

“Hey bub, your milk is ready.” Louis immediately brightens and he throws himself at the mug, drinking it down quickly.

 

“Slow down kitten, you´re gonna get the hiccups.” He scolds and the hybrid pouts but curls up against Harry anyway.

 

They sit in silence for a while until Louis starts squirming and shifts so that he can rest his head against Harry´s neck. Harry smiled fondly as he starts stroking the hybrid´s soft hair, seconds later Louis is purring. He feels Louis breathing slowing down and then his voice breaks the silence.

 

“Love H-arry.” His voice is just a soft murmur but Harry freezes nonetheless, staring down at the hybrid who is now chewing on his bottom lip. He looks incredibly worried and scared and Harry really wants to comfort him but he needs some time to process the whole thing, his brain is still in shock. It feels like it has gone several hours when Harry finally speaks up.

 

“Love you too Lou, so much.” And that is that, nothing more nothing less. Louis licks him on the cheek and then he starts purring again, as if nothing had happened. Something had changed though, something felt different but Harry couldn´t figure out what it was.

 

All he knew was that he was happy once again, content. He had gotten Louis back, his kitten was back and neither of them could have been any happier.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the last chapter! After this there´s no more and I feel so sad about it. I will miss this story, it was so fun to write. Thanks to everyone who has read it and stuck with me, even though I suck at updating. I love all of you so much, I can´t thank you guys enough for all of the support really.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter and please tell me what you thought about it yeah? I love hearing your thoughts on everything. Happy reading lovelies! xxx

The first thing Harry does the next morning is driving straight to work, he kisses the still sleeping hybrid on the forehead before making sure the door is properly locked and then he´s on his way.

“Simon!” He exclaims as he strides through his office door, startling Simon in the process.

 

“Harry! Just the man I wanted to speak with, I heard about your visit at Thomas’ mansion and I must say I´m a little baffled.” Harry raises his eyebrows at the man, not bothering to cover his anger.

 

“Baffled you say? Well that´s nothing compared to how I felt when I saw what state the hybrid was in, that man belongs behind bars and not in some fancy as fuck mansion!” Simon stares at him as Harry finally gets to say the things he always has wanted to say and Harry must admit that it feels pretty damn good.

 

“You belong where Thomas and the rest of the buyers belong. You sit here on your lazy arse and watch as innocent creatures get tortured and killed, just because these people need to fulfil their sick fantasies!” He´s pretty sure the whole floor can hear him but he really couldn´t care less.

 

“Harry… I understand that you are upset, considering the circumstances…” He trails off and Harry glares at him.

 

“Upset? Oh I´m more than upset Simon but I´m not going to waste my time standing here talking to a wall. I just came here to say that I quit, I´m done Simon, it was nice working for you.” Harry turns around, not having anything more to say but Simon´s voice stops him before he can really go anywhere.

 

“Harry wait!” He turns around just as Simon gets up and slowly walks up to him, his face unreadable. Simon studies him for a while as Harry shifts uncomfortably, not really sure where this is going.

 

“So it´s true then.” Simon´s voice is low, just a mumble really and Harry has no idea what he´s talking about. He stands there, staring at Simon blinking repeatedly and then Simon smiles.

 

“You´re in love with him.” Harry blinks and then, oh. Louis. Simon is talking about Louis and Harry couldn´t be more confused. He wants to deny it, call Simon crazy and then storm out of there but then his eyes widen in realization and he has to grab a chair when his legs start to give. Why hasn’t he realized that before? Was he really that stupid? So blind, that he couldn´t even see what Simon already knew.

 

Sure he knew he loved the small hybrid but not like that, not so strongly, it was all a bit mind boggling really.

 

“I´m in love with him.” He mumbles it mostly to himself but Simon smiles and pats him on the back anyway.

 

“You are and I think everyone knew it before you as well. I´m going to miss you Harry, the academy won´t be the same without you.” Harry nods and then he stumbles towards the door, still not entirely steady on his own legs.

 

Once he´s out of the office he can breathe a little easier, he can feel people´s eyes on him as he makes his way out of the academy but all he bothers to do is to stare right back at them. Danielle gives him a reassuring smile as he passes her and he´s pretty sure he smiles back but it could just be a terrible grimace as well.

 

He´s in a daze the whole drive home, his own thoughts messing with his head. He sits in his car in front of his flat for more than ten minutes before he finally feels sane enough to go inside. He feels slightly out of it as he opens the door and steps inside but he sobers up immediately when he sees the crying hybrid on the sofa.

 

“Louis!” He´s kneeling by the sofa faster than he can blink and the hybrid looks up with teary eyes, still sobbing slightly.

 

“H-arry.” He croaks so Harry is pretty sure he´s been in this state for quite some time.

 

“Kitten… what´s the matter?” Louis looks away making Harry frown, why doesn’t he want to look Harry in the eyes.

 

“Come on love, you can tell me anything. Why are you crying?” The hybrid seems to hesitate, sneaking glances at Harry but still refusing to really look at him.

 

Harry sighs and shifts into a more comfortable position. This is something new, Louis has never acted like this and Harry has a weird feeling in his gut that it can´t mean anything good.

 

“Are you upset about something?” He tries to keep his voice as soothing as possible but it´s hard when he´s as worried as he is. Louis shakes his head, sniffling slightly and Harry starts to get impatient.

 

“Does something hurt then?” That earns him a reaction from the crying hybrid making Harry shift closer to him.

 

“Are you hurt kitten?” He asks again and this time Louis nods, Harry immediately panics as he scans Louis’ body in search for any type of injury.

 

“Where does it hurt baby, you have to tell me.” Louis tries to sit up but he whimpers immediately and sinks down in the sofa again.

 

“Come on kitten, you have to tell me so that I can help you.” He´s desperate now, almost pleading and the hybrid´s eyes flicker up to meet his. Finally he lifts a small hand and points towards his lower half, Harry frowns.

 

“Your… legs hurt?” He guesses but Louis clenches his eyes shut and shakes his head, a small sob escapes his lips in the process. Harry ponders this for a moment and then it dawns on him. He doesn´t want to be right, he really doesn´t but deep down he knows he is.

 

“Your bum still hurts.” His voice is almost not even a whisper but thanks to his kitten ears Louis hears him and he immediately starts crying when he does, making Harry feel incredibly guilty. He slowly reaches out to comfort the nearly hysterical hybrid but before Harry can even touch him he flinches and he turns his face away, ears pressed flat against his head.

 

“Louis… It´s okay. It´s not you I´m mad at, never you okay? I´m mad at the fucking monsters that did this to you, I´m mad at myself as well. I´m so sorry you´re hurting love but please don´t be afraid of me.” Slowly, one at a time his ears come up and he turns his head so now Harry can look into the still crying blue eyes. Harry reaches out again, this time even more cautious. When his hand finally touches Louis’ cheek the hybrid only flinches slightly and Harry smiles at him reassuringly.

 

“It´s okay love, I´m going to fix this okay?” He receives a nod and he smiles down at him sadly.

 

“Okay, I´ll go and get our coats.” He doesn´t want to leave Louis alone for too long so he´s quick as he gets their coats and shoes.

 

“There you go.” He coos as he helps the hybrid into his clothes. When both of them are dressed Harry sighs as he looks at the shaking hybrid, breathe.

 

“Come on Louis, let´s get you to a hospital.” He picks Louis up as gentle as he can, not wanting to hurt him even more. Louis whimpers as he clutches Harry´s shirt, he flinches slightly as the claws digs into his skin but he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

Harry lay Louis down in the backseat not wanting him to sit down while he´s hurt. Louis gives him a thankful look, Harry coos at him as he strokes his cheek. He has to stay strong for Louis so he gets a hold of himself and then he gets into the car.

 

As he starts to drive he at firsts heads to the regular hospital, then he realises how stupid he´s being. He mentally face palms himself and turns the car around, towards the clinic for hybrids. It is a miracle that he has the patience to park in front of the building before he throws the door open and grabs the crying hybrid.  
When he bursts through the doors several people turns to stare at them, he ignores it and goes straight for the front desk.

 

“I need help!” Is the first thing that escapes his mouth and the young man behind the desk stares at him.

 

“What´s the problem sir?” The man sounds annoyingly calm and Harry has to remind himself that it´s his job after all. To stay calm.

 

“It´s my hybrid, he´s hurt! Badly, he- he needs a doctor now!” He knows he shouldn´t be shouting but he can´t help it, he was panicking. 

 

“Of course sir, a doctor is on her way. Can you tell me how he got hurt and where?” He asks before Harry can allow himself to feel revealed about the fact that the doctor is a woman.

 

“He… he got raped. Several times I´m guessing and he still hasn´t stopped bleeding.” Louis hides his face in Harry´s chest in shame and Harry shushes him. He hates making Louis feel uncomfortable but it has to be done.

 

“Oh, I see. Do you know how long he´s been bleeding?” The man is trying to keep a straight face but Harry can see the pity in his eyes, he´s not sure if it´s a good or a bad thing.

 

“I- I`m not sure, Louis?” The hybrid that looks half unconscious by now looks up at him at the sound of his name.

 

“How long have you been hurting love?” He tries to sound as gentle as he can and it must be working because Louis bites his lip and looks unbelievably concentrated for a while.

 

“Days?” A small nod and Harry swallows hard.

 

“A- a week?” Another nod and then a woman walks up to them. Harry is incredibly grateful for her timing, if she hadn´t shown up right then he could have done something a bit too drastic.

 

“Hello, my name is Dr. Andersen but you can call me Dana.” She smiles at him, attempting to be comforting but all it does is make Harry even more stressed out.

 

“Styles, you have to help my hybrid. Now.” He has no time to be nice and he guesses she can sense that because her smile fades.

 

“Of course, follow me.” She takes them to a pretty small room, white being the dominant colour. There´s a bed like thing in the corner where she motions for Harry to set Louis down on.

 

“So Mr Styles, can you tell me what has happened?”

 

“He was raped, several times by several people. He has been bleeding for about a week, you have to fix him.” She stares at him for a while, probably a little shocked by his little outburst. Then she nods solemnly and turns to small table, putting on a pair of gloves.

 

“Okay, I´m going to need you to step out for a while Mr Styles. I will come and get you when I am done.”

 

“W-what? I´m not going anywhere, you can´t expect me to just leave him all alone!” A small whimper is heard from the bed and Dana sighs.

 

“I have to sedate him so he won´t know the difference between you being here or not. Now get out.” Harry bites his lip and glances towards Louis, his eyes are closed so Harry grips his hair in frustration and walks out of the room before he can change his mind.

 

He manages to find some plastic chairs not far away from the room and he sinks down in one heavily as he stares at the wall ahead. His mind is spinning with worry and rage making his leg shake as he tries to control himself. He knows the situation is out of his hands, there´s nothing he can do for now so he closes his eyes and tries not to think too much.

 

It feels like it has gone hours when the doctor touches his shoulder and tells him that she´s done.

 

“He isn´t awake yet but you can still go in, I´m sure he´ll wake up within an hour or so.” He thanks her as he quickly walks back to the white room. The sight that greets him is not what he expected but it lifts a huge weight off his shoulders.

 

Louis is lying under a white sheet, his face has returned most of its colour. He looks incredibly peaceful, his chest moving evenly up and down. He takes a seat beside the bed on yet another uncomfortable plastic chair and then he waits.

 

It has gone exactly forty-six minutes when Louis’ eyes flutter open, a small mewl escaping his lips letting Harry know that he´s awake.

 

“Louis?” His eyes travel towards Harry and then they crinkle at the corners as Louis smiles.

 

“Hi darling, how are you feeling?” He gets another smile and he breathes out a sigh of relief. 

 

“You´re feeling better? That´s great love, I was so worried about you.” Louis looks sad as he rubs his head against Harry´s arm. Harry chuckles, typical of Louis to feel bad about something like that.

 

“It´s okay Louis,” he smiles at the smaller lad, finally feeling calm and he can allow himself to feel happy, “everything is going to be okay now.”

 

Harry manages to convince the doctor that Louis will heal better if he´s at home, where he feels safe. She´s wary at first but eventually agrees so three hours later they´re on their way home. Louis is happy to go home with the promise of ice cream and movies. He´s in a bit of pain from the stitches so Harry let´s him lie down in the back seat again.

 

Before they left Dana told him that Louis should avoid moving around more than necessary for at least a week. Harry agreed and told her that he would make sure that he stayed in bed or at least on the sofa.

 

“You okay back there?” He asks as they´re half way home, wanting to make sure that Louis is still with him. He gets a tiny meow in reply and that´s good enough for him. When they´re finally home Harry carries him inside despite Louis’ many protests.

 

“You heard the doctor Lou, no walking for a week.” Louis pouts at his words and Harry laughs at how incredibly cute he looks making that face. 

 

“Why are you so eager to walk all of a sudden?” He asks as he kicks off his shoes, he´s genuinely curious. 

 

“P… practice?” The word is gravelly and a bit jumbled but Harry still understands him and he stares at the hybrid in surprise. 

 

“You… practice? Really?” Louis nods. Harry however shakes his head in disbelief; he steps inside the living room and looks down at Louis.

 

“Sofa or bed?”

 

“S-ofa?” He asks hesitantly. Harry smiles at him proudly.

 

“Sofa it is then.” He puts him down softly and Louis snuggles up to the pillows.

 

“What´s with all the talking?” He sits down next to the cosy looking hybrid.

 

“P-practice?”

 

“You´re practicing?” Louis nods smiling, looking almost proud and Harry can´t help but to smile as well.

 

“That´s great Louis, practice is good so keep doing that.” He ruffles the kitten boy´s hair who then points towards the TV.

 

“What?”

 

“Mo-mo…vies?” Louis struggles to get the word out but Harry gets it eventually.

 

“Oh movies? Of course love, I promised you movies and ice cream didn´t I?” He nods happily and Harry turns the TV on before he goes into the kitchen. He searches the whole freezer only to find that they are completely out of ice cream.

 

“Lou, bad news. We seem to be out of ice cream.” Louis’ ears sink and he stares at Harry with big, begging eyes and Harry groans.

 

“Oh don´t look at me like that. I am not leaving you here all alone just to go out and get ice cream.” Louis just keeps staring at him with that look on his face and of course Harry cracks.

 

“Okay fine, wait a second and I´ll go and call Nick.” Louis sends him a sparkling smile as Harry questions his sanity while picking his phone up.

 

After about ten minutes of explanations and convincing Nick agrees to come over with some ice cream, only if he gets to stay and watch movies with them of course. 

 

Harry doesn´t even consider the fact that Louis might be a bit wary of Nick now because of what happened to him while he was away so he is more than surprised when Louis sinks down in the sofa and squeezes his eyes shut when Nick loudly steps into the room.

 

Nick stares at Harry confused and Harry sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

 

“He´s still a bit shaken up about the whole thing.” He explains and Nick nods solemnly as he puts the ice cream down on the table. He carefully sits down by Louis’ feet who peeks up at him, ears twitching. 

 

“Hey kitty, you remember me right?” A few seconds later Louis nods slowly making Nick grin in triumph. 

 

“Of course you do, we´re the best of friends right?” Louis nods again, this time quicker and Harry stares at them in awe. 

 

“I´ve missed you kitty, Harry was a right tosser just giving you away like that.” Nick gives him a dirty look and Louis giggles quietly.

 

“I´m glad he got you back though, I´m sorry about what happened to you kitty.” Louis blinks up at him with big shiny eyes; Nick clears his throat and is immediately back to his usual carefree and joking self. 

 

“You´ve got Harry now though, even though he snores.” Louis giggles again as Harry pouts. Louis slowly sits up from his previous position and then he leans forwards and licks Nick on the cheek. Nick stares at him and Harry stifles a laugh.

 

“That´s his way of saying thanks.” Nick furrows his eyebrows slightly but then he smiles and ruffles Louis’ hair.

 

“You know what I brought with me kitty?” Louis’ eyes shines as he shakes his head excitedly and Nick motions towards the table.

 

“Ice c-cream?” He stutters out happily while making grabby hands towards the treats.

 

“Yes! Ice cream!” Nick laughs but then he stops abruptly, his eyes moving over to Harry. 

 

“He talks?”

 

“Yeah, he´s been practicing. Hey Lou, what´s my name?” Louis turns towards him, eyes still shining with happiness as he answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“H-arry!” He beams at him.

 

“That´s right! That was the first thing he said.” He says to Nick who rolls his eyes.

 

“Figures.” He mutters as he starts to open the ice cream tubs, Louis is almost bouncing beside him.

 

“I´ll go and get some spoons.” He says as he leaves the two children alone in the living room. When he returns he hands Louis two spoons and says.

 

“Here you go love, could you give the other one to Nick?”

 

“N-Nick!” Harry´s eyes widen in surprise and Nick turns his head so fast Harry´s pretty sure he can hear it from where he´s standing.

 

“What did you say kitty?”

 

“Nick!” Louis beams at him as he hands him his spoon, Nick takes is still a bit gobsmacked. Harry shakes his head amused and then he goes to pick out a movie. He puts on Tangled which he remembers is one of Louis’ favourites.

 

They watch seven Disney movies that night and Louis manages to eat a whole tub of ice cream on his own. In the middle of Snow White Louis falls asleep in Harry´s lap, his legs on top of Nick´s. Both of them watch him fondly as he sleeps, a bit of melted ice cream on his nose. 

 

When the movie is over Nick yawns loudly, he stretches out his long body and says.

 

“I think I better head home now, I have to feed Puppy.”

 

“Sounds like a good idea mate, I´m going to carry this one upstairs and then I´ll come and say goodbye.” Nick nods as he carefully lifts Louis’ legs off of him and then he heads towards the hallway.

 

When Harry returns from putting Louis to bed Nick is already fully clothed and waiting by the door.

 

“Thanks for coming over Nick.”

 

“Oh please you only want me for my ice cream.”

 

“You caught me.” He says dramatically and Nick laughs.

 

“Well I´m glad you got him back, take care of him now yeah?”

 

“I will, I won´t make that mistake again.” Harry sighs and Nick squeezes his shoulder.

 

“I know you won´t, you love him too much.” Harry almost chokes on his own saliva at Nick´s words and Nick barks out a laugh as he opens the door.

 

“Goodnight Harry, I´ll talk to you soon!” The door closes and Harry stares at it for at least five minutes. He is brought back to reality by a small shout coming from upstairs and he rushes up to his bedroom as fast as he can.

 

Louis is tossing and turning on the bed, small mewls and whimpers escaping his mouth and his face looks pained. Harry quickly walks up to him, figuring he´s having a night terror. When he finally manages to shake Louis awake silent tears are running down his face and Harry quickly gathers him up in his arms.

 

“Shh, you´re okay. You´re okay Louis, just breathe okay love?” Louis nods against his chest, his whole body is shaking and the front of Harry´s shirt is soaked in tears. 

 

“It´s okay Lou; it was just a nightmare, shh. You´re safe here, you´re with me now and you´re safe.” He slowly rocks them back and forth as he lets Louis cry it out. 

 

Several minutes later Louis looks up at him and Harry gives him a tiny smile, not really sure what to say. He´s still incredibly bad at things like this but he has to try, for Louis.

 

“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” He asks hesitantly and Louis nods slightly, not really looking at him. Harry manoeuvres them so that they´re lying down and Louis curls up against him. 

 

“Did you dream about what happened when you were away?” His voice is just a whisper but Louis still flinches making Harry curl an arm around him.

 

“I´ll take that as a yes.” He mumbles against Louis’ hair, trying to contain his anger.

 

“How many were they Louis?” He needs to know, he needs to know how many he will need to kill. Louis shakes his head as he squeezes his eyes shut making Harry sigh. He knew it wouldn´t be easy to get Louis to talk about that particular subject so will have to guess his way through it.

 

“More than five?” Silence and then a nod, that was not the answer he wanted.

 

“More than ten?” Please say no he adds mentally but Louis nods anyway, a few tears escape his still closed eyes. Harry is just about to ask again when he remembers the conversation he had with Louis’ brief owner. 

 

“Sounds like a good job, do you live here by yourself and are there a lot of people coming and going?”

 

“I live here plus the workers who are 20 people in total. As for the coming and going thing… because of my job there is indeed a lot of people here during the days but I assure you that they are just as classy and mannered as me.”

 

Harry feels sick. All those people. The man had just offered Louis up to everyone of them like he was a piece of meat, and Harry had let it happen. 

“Louis… Louis look at me please.” The sound of Harry´s pleading voice makes Louis look up and his eyes widen when he sees that Harry is crying.

“H-arry?”

“I-I am so incredibly sorry Louis. I can´t even begin to imagine what all those people did to you in that room. I want you to know one thing though, okay?” Louis nods, too stunned by Harry´s display of emotions to say anything.

“I don´t think of you any differently, alright? To me you´re still Louis, you will always be the same Louis to me. My Louis.” He sighs and Louis smiles in relief. He reaches out to wipe away a tear on Harry´s cheek, making him chuckle wetly while grabbing Louis’ small hand in his.

 

“You´re amazing, you know that right?” Louis blushes furiously at his words as he looks down at their entwined hands. It´s incredible how different Louis is now, compared to what he was like the first time Harry saw him. Different in a good way of course but still, different.

 

He was so timid and scared at first, flinching at the smallest sounds. He was still a bit skittish but to Harry that was understandable. Louis isn´t as afraid of being home alone anymore, he´s so much more brave now. He wasn´t afraid of people as much either, just that is remarkable considering the circumstances.   
Physical contact wasn´t even a problem anymore and he talked, he freaking talked. Harry can´t help but to feel proud, he can´t really believe that he gets to have this amazing creature all to himself. 

 

“Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?” He speaks up and once again Louis blushes this time looking him in the eye.

 

“H-arry p-proud?”

 

“Yeah love, so proud.” Louis licks him on the nose and then he snuggles closer, he buries his face against Harry´s neck and he figures that´s the end of the conversation.

 

Harry is relieved that he managed to calm Louis down after his nightmare. He feels slightly proud of himself as well, he´s gotten better at this whole comforting thing. He looks down at Louis who is now fast asleep and he sighs as he runs a hand through Louis’ hair as he gets comfortable, closing his eyes. 

 

Half an hour later Harry realises that he absolutely cannot fall asleep. Too many thoughts are swirling around in his head, he´s wide awake. He knows he shouldn´t worry as much about Louis anymore but he can´t help it. He has no idea what´s going on in the hybrid´s head. The thing that bothers him the most though is that he doesn´t know how Louis feels about him. Not really at least.

 

Louis obviously likes him, Harry´s not stupid. What if it´s more than that? Harry can easily admit that he fancies the small boy, might even love him. How will he know if Louis feels the same? He could just ask him but what if Louis doesn´t understand what he means. There´s a big chance that the hybrid doesn´t even like him like that, why would he? 

 

Harry knows he hasn´t treated Louis the best. Louis might even fancy Nick instead of him. It´s possible and it makes Harry´s blood boil. The only way he will find out for sure though is if he actually talks to Louis, if he stops being a coward and deals with it. 

 

With the promise of talking to Louis in the morning he eventually manages to fall asleep. He can relax and the thoughts in his head stills, for the moment at least.

 

Harry is woken up by something bouncing next to him on the bed. He groans as he covers his face with his arm. There´s a small whining noise and Harry groans again. He peeks up from under his arm only to be greeted by the sight of a pouting hybrid.

 

“What´s the matter kitten?” His voice is gravelly as he speaks and Louis’ eyes widen slightly. Louis points to his stomach and pouts again.

 

“Food.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well good morning to you too.” Louis’ ears drop and Harry is quick to sit up, he runs a hand through Louis’ hair. 

 

“I´m just kidding love, let´s go make some breakfast okay?” Louis nods happily as his ears rises again making Harry chuckle as he gets out of bed. 

 

After a breakfast containing waffles, fruit and coffee (chocolate milk for Louis) they settle down on the sofa. 

 

“You sure you´re not cold?” He looks down at Louis who is only in pyjama pants. He shakes his head though and Harry relaxes against the pillows, Louis pressed up against his side. 

 

They sit in silence for a while but then Harry takes a deep breath as he looks down at the still clueless hybrid. 

 

“Hey Louis? I think we need to talk.” Louis looks up at him in alarm; his nose twitches slightly as Harry moves so that they´re facing each other. 

 

“I´ve been thinking Louis and… I think we need to discuss where we stand. With like… each other.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as Louis stares at him, blinking rapidly. When he doesn´t say anything Harry continues.

 

“I… I really like you Louis. It´s strange, I was trained to hate you but I never have. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, you are so incredibly and I know I don´t deserve you.” Louis eyes are shining now and Harry gives him a fond smile.

 

“H-arry ama… amazing, not Louis.”

 

“Sorry love but you´re wrong, you are definitely the amazing one. I just… you have no idea how devastated I felt when they took you away. I couldn´t function right without you, just ask Nick.” He chuckles and Louis crocks his head to the side. Harry isn´t done though, no he´s just getting started. 

 

“You´re pretty much the only thing I think about, I can´t get you out of my head and it´s driving me crazy. What I want to say is that… I fancy you Lou. I´m pretty sure I´ve been in love with you since that night you scratched on my bedroom door.” He looks down as he waits for Louis to say something, his heart beating erratically. A giggle reaches his ears and he looks up in surprise. Louis is looking at him all crinkly eyed and Harry is confused.

 

“H-arry is silly!” He giggles again and Harry frowns. Here he is opening up his heart and Louis giggles?

 

“Louis has al-already told H-arry how… how Louis feels.”

 

“You… you have?” Now he´s even more confused and he racks his brain trying to figure out what the giggling hybrid is talking about. He comes up with nothing.

 

“Louis loves H-arry.” He says it like it´s so incredibly obvious and Harry stares at him open mouthed.

 

“You… oh.” Louis crawls up into his lap still giggling slightly and Harry wraps his arms around him, still a bit out of it.

 

“So… I´m not the only one having all of these feelings then?” He asks almost teasingly and Louis blushes. He shakes his head after a while though and Harry smiles as he rests his chin on top of Louis head, mindful of his ears.

 

“Good, that´s all I needed to know.” Louis starts to purr and Harry smiles even wider. The whole thing couldn´t have gone any better and he´s relieved that it´s over and done with. He still doesn´t know everything he needs to know but he´s pretty sure it will come in time. 

 

Their little bubble of happiness is ruined suddenly when the doorbell rings. Harry groans and Louis’ ears twitch as he looks towards the door, a curious expression on his face. Harry kisses the top of Louis’ head and then he gets up to answer the door, Louis softly padding behind him. When he opens the door it´s the person he least expected that greets him.

 

“Niall?” The blond stares back at him as he scratches his neck. Harry feels Louis grab the back of his shirt and a small hiss escape his mouth, reminding Harry of what happened last time Niall came to visit. 

 

“What do you want?” He asks crossing his arms over his chest, he stands protectively in front of Louis and Niall sighs. 

 

“Hi Harry, is it okay if I come in? I need to talk to you, both of you.” He adds and Harry frowns. He turns around slightly to look at Louis who is watching Niall with narrowed eyes. His tail is puffy and his hair along the middle of his head are standing straight up. It almost looks like a Mohawk, Harry tries not to laugh. 

 

“Lou?” He blinks and then he looks up at Harry, his hair still standing on end.

 

“Is that okay? I won´t let him hurt you this time but it´s your choice.” Louis nods after a while and Harry opens the door wider letting Niall inside. Louis stays behind him all the time. When all of them have taken a seat in the living room, Niall in the armchair and them on the sofa Harry speaks up.

 

“You wanted to talk?”

 

“Uh yeah…” His eyes roam the room for a few seconds and then they settle on Louis who shifts uncomfortably.

 

“First I would like to apologize to you Louis.” Louis looks shocked so Harry smiles at him encouragingly and wraps an arm around his waist.

 

“I´m so sorry I pulled on your tail that day Louis, it was incredibly uncalled for. I´m sorry for scaring you and I can promise that it won´t happen again.” Niall takes a deep breath and Louis stares at him, ears twitching.

 

“I would also like to explain myself to you, I have a reason for not liking hybrids and I really think you deserve to know.” Harry smiles at Niall knowing that he needs the support.

 

“I had a friend once, his name was Josh. He moved here around the same time as I did so we decided to become flat mates. It was cheaper that way and I thought he was a really nice guy.” He pauses to make sure Louis is following and then he continues. This time his voice sounds a bit sadder.

 

“Turns out that he was a dog hybrid. I found out about a year after we moved in together and I didn´t mind, really. I thought it was cool, he was still Josh to me you know? What I didn´t know at the time though is that you´re not allowed to have hybrids living with you unless you own them.” Louis looks up at Harry in surprise and he nods. 

 

“It´s true, the only reason you got to stay with me before was because you were technically my job. Otherwise its illegal. Don´t worry though, I own you now kitten.” Louis seems satisfied with that answer and he looks back at Niall who continues his story.

 

“The police eventually found out and when they came to the flat Josh ratted me out. He told the police that I had known all along what he was and that I paid all of the rent. I got one year in prison and he got sold. I swore to never trust a hybrid again after that. That´s why I was so cruel to you Louis and I´m really sorry for it.” Harry is surprised to see that Louis has tears in his eyes when Niall finishes his story. Niall gives him a crocked smile and Louis meows. 

“Am I forgiven then?” Louis nods and then he opens his mouth.

 

“For… forgiven.” Niall looks a bit shocked about the fact that Louis is talking but he doesn´t get the time to react because Louis is hugging him.

 

Niall leaves about fifteen minutes after that and Louis waves goodbye next to Harry with a smile on his face. Harry is so happy that his best friend finally gets along with his boyfriend? Pet? Just friend? Either way it´s a huge relief. He can see that Louis is happy as well and that just makes the whole thing so much better.

 

The day passes quickly after that and its about 11 pm when Louis drags him over to the sofa, crawling into his lap and purring loudly. The only light in the room is a few candles on the table and Harry hasn´t felt more content in his life.

 

Louis has been acting a bit strange al night but Harry decides not to say anything about it. He´s sure Louis will tell him if it´s something important. Louis starts to squirm in his lap after a while and Harry rolls his eyes. He lifts Louis up and then he turns him around so that Louis is straddling him. Their eyes meet and Harry sighs softly as he reaches out to stroke Louis’ cheek.

 

“What´s the matter darling?” His voice is low, not wanting to ruin the moment. Louis looks down while fiddling with his hands. His sharp teeth are digging into his bottom lip and Harry knows that´s not a good sign.

 

“Come on love, I know something´s up. You can tell me.” Louis still refuses to look at him and Harry frowns. He carefully grabs Louis’ face and brings it up to his level. His eyes are big and pleading. Harry just can´t figure out what he´s asking for.

 

Harry knows what he wants himself though, something he´s been thinking about for so long. He leans forward slightly still keeping his eyes locked with Louis’, Louis breath catches in his throat but he doesn´t move. Harry slowly reaches out to grab Louis waist and then, they´re kissing.

 

Louis eyes widen at first but then he relaxes as Harry´s thumb rubs small circles on his waist. His eyes flutters closed and Harry smiles slightly against the hybrid´s lips.

 

There´s no sparks no fireworks. Just warmth, warmth that settles in his stomach. He feels Louis sigh softly and then he presses closer, he clutches the front of Harry´s shirt in his little hands as he responds to the kiss more fervently.

 

Harry pulls away after a while and Louis looks at him with sparkling eyes, a content smile playing on his lips. 

 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” He whispers while squeezing Louis waist softly. Louis smiles a sparkling smile as he leans forward to rub their noses together. 

 

“Louis loves H-arry.” Harry looks into Louis’ blue eyes, the ones he fell in love with so long ago and then he smiles. Things couldn´t feel any more perfect and all because of the small cat hybrid in his lap who managed to steal his heart.

 

It´s with ease he responds, saying the words he never thought he would get to say to anyone but he has never felt this happy. He has never been so sure about anything before.

 

“I love you too kitten, so very much.”

 

Harry used to be a hunter. He was the best in the business until he got the mission of his life. Harry found Louis on that mission. His soul mate, his best friend and the one person that could change his cold and lonely heart. He used to not care about anything other than his work; he had no idea how to love.

 

Louis taught him so many things and in return Harry provided him with protection and then he grew to love him. Sure Harry lost his job but he gained something so much more important. Someone to love and someone that loved him just as much in return.

 

Their lives were far from perfect but they had each other. They would be just fine. 

 

Louis worried some nights, he thought that Harry would go back to his old self and start working for Simon again. Harry always kissed him when that happened, he reassured him that Louis was all he wanted and that something like that would never happen.

 

Harry couldn´t imagine going back to that life, a life without Louis. No, that was just ridiculous.


End file.
